Meeting of the Flocks
by Infamoushogwartsjaguar394
Summary: Max and her Flock: Talon, Arya, Shade, Rose, Scorpion, and Ash, are still running for their lives after escaping the School seven years ago. What will happen when they met Fang's Flock, Iggy, Tess, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel? Read to find out! Probably no FAX, sorry! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
A/N: Hello readers! This is my... third story on fanfiction? Yeah, including Flying High. **

_**Commercial break: If you haven't already, check out Don't Go! and Flying High (Which is by llamasandsnickuhsbahrs and co-written by me!)**_

**Sorry bout that. (Just a warning: this A/N shall be long)Um, let me tell you a bit about this story that wasn't in the summary. So I got the idea for this story a while ago, but I was too lazy to think of names and stuff like that. Then about a week later, I had a dream, details are kind of fuzzy, but I got a few names from it and figured out the rest. I was so excited for this story that I wrote almost four chapters in a day. Basically, Max's Flock and Fang's Flock are both on the run and escaped from the same School, but don't know each other. Eventually they meet and tons of crazy stuff happens. Yup. **

**Oh, and another special thing about this story. It's a birthday present! Today is my friend's, llamasandsnickuhsbahrs, birthday, so I figured I'd dedicate this story to her! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! So you guys should all go and tell her happy birthday, either on Flying High or on her profile, she won't mind. Bet you didn't think you'd get a story for your birthday, huh? I'm kinda jealous. She knew that I was writing a story, but she didn't know what it was about or that it was her present, so she'll probably be really surprised! Unless she can read minds...**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! And the whole story, and now you can give your friends stories for their birthdays. You're welcome! Please review, it means a lot, and I'm gonna do a thing where I ask you to review saying what your favorite something is every chapter, for example. Tell me your favorite book/books series. Maybe, hopefully, some of you will play along! Ok, onto the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I am a teenage girl, therefore not James Patterson, therefore I did not write Maximum Ride therfore I do not own it. I also do not own any brand names, songs, places, ect. in this story. **

**Claimer: I do, however, own some OCs, Talon, Arya, Shade, Rose, Scorpion, and Ash. **

_Max's POV_

Another day on the run. Yay! Note the sarcasm. My family and I have been hunted since we escaped the school, oh, seven years ago? Yeah, that's about right, because Ash was only one at the time. Wait a second, you don't know who Ash is, do you? Or me? No, ok. Let me introduce you to my family. We're not normal, or even related, except for Rose and Scorpion, but we're family. We all love each other and are very protective of each other. I speak for everyone when I say that I would do anything for them. Enough with the mushy stuff, lets meet everyone.

First, there's me, Maximum Ride, but everyone calls me Max. I'm roughly fifteen years old, and I'm the leader, probably because I'm the toughest. I have brown hair with blonde streaks, and a big magenta streak that Arya convinced me to get a while ago. Lets not forgett the boring, brown eyes! Yawn.

Next is Talon. He's also around fifteen, and he's my second in command. And my boyfriend. Yup, the great, tough Maximum Ride has a boyfriend, get over it. He has longish, dirty blonde hair and gorgeous brown eyes. Wait, what am I saying! Sorry about that. They're normal, brown eyes.

Then there's Arya, (That's pronounced Ar-ee-uh) who's around fourteen and fifteen. She's sweet, but don't mess with her. Especially if her boyfriend, Shade, is around. She has really long, curly (Loose curls, if that makes sense), light brown hair and pretty green eyes. I'm so jealous.

And of course, Shade. He's pretty much the same age as Arya, fourteen/fifteen. You know, we really need to figure out their age, it would make explaining this a lot easier. Anyway, he has shaggy, dark brown hair, and brown eyes.

Now Rose, I think I mentioned her earlier. She's Arya's best friend and Scorpion's older sister and is around the twelve area. She's nice, but has thorns. (Not literally. And yes, in my world I have to clarify) See what I did there? Her name's Rose, roses are nice but have thorns. Get it? Oh, never mind. Rose has really long (longer that Arya's) caramel colored hair, and brownish/gold eyes.

Then Scorpion, Rose's younger brother, who's around ten years of age. Scorpion has light brown hair and hazel eyes.

Finally, last but not least, is Ash. He's the baby of the Flock at about eight years old, and he's adorable with his blonde hair and blue eyes. Everyone's watching out for him, especially with his... gift.

That's my family. We're all strong, smart (Street smart. Book smart? Not so much) and lethal. You probably have a lot of questions, right? How's this, I'll give you the basics now, and you find out the rest later, kay?

So I'm pretty sure I mentioned earlier that we're not 'normal.' We aren't, but I think that normal's overrated anyway. None of us are the same, but Talon and I are similar. You see, we both have wings. Jealous? I thought so. Just so you know, flying is as awesome as you think it is. My wing are kick-ass, fourteen feet across and brown and white, like a hawk's.

Talon's are pretty cool, too, I guess. They're fifteen feet across and grayish/black. In case you were wondering, no, we do not walk around with out wings out all the time. They fold in pretty tight to our backs, so we can hide them. But they do make us look pretty muscular.

I guess the other two people (I like to call us mutants) that are most alike are probably Arya and Rose. They can both turn into animals, which is pretty awesome. Arya can turn into a white tiger. She likes to say that she's beautiful and vicious, her beauty deceives people then she rips them to shreds. Lovely. Ross turns into a wolf. Her fur is about the same color of her hair. And no, she is not a giant wolf like in Twilight, hate that series by the way, she's a normal wolf, got it?

The rest can't turn into anything, but they still have powers. Shade can become invisible (Scares the crap out of me), make wherever he is, inside or out, dark, ranging from dusk type darkness to pitch black, and he can see in the dark. We all can, to some extent, but he can see perfectly, like it's light out. Like night vision.

Scorpion is really fast, like a scorpion, which is how he got his name. And Ash, well Ash is a handful, especially with his power. The kid can control/create fire. And he's eight. I don't know how many times we almost died because he set the place of fire. Luckily, Rose can do the same, but with water. She saved out butt's too many time to count.

So, that's my 'special' family. I like to call us a Flock, because two of us are part bird, and it sounds better than 'herd' or 'pack.' Plus, the dictionary (That we stole. Hey, you never know when you may need it!) defines flock as "a group of animals that live, travel, or feed together." Which we do, and "a group of people under the leadership of one person." Which we are. So ha! Score one for Max.

"Max! What are you doing with the dictionary?" Someone asked from behind me.

"Uh, memorizing it. Duh," I replied as Talon wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed me on the cheek.

"Really? I didn't know you could read!" He joked. I spun around and hit him with the dictionary. "Ow! Ok, sorry, I take I back!" Wimp. But he's my wimp. My cute wimp. What's up with me today? I'm usually not like this, I swear."Good, because I can read better than you." That's me, I'm great at comebacks. I'm also very sarcastic.

"Max, you really need to work on your comebacks," Arya told me, holding a half eaten pop tart.

"Like you have good comebacks!" I replied.

"I do!" She insisted, "and whenever I can't come up with one, I just say 'that's absurd.'"

"You have horrible comebacks," Talon told her.

"That's absurd!" She retorted, glaring at him.

"Hey," Shade said, walking over to Arya and putting an arm around her shoulder. "It's ok, he's kidding." He glared at Talon, "right?" Yeah, Shade's a little overprotective.

"I don't know... How about we settle this by arm wrestling, you win, I never say you have bad comebacks again, I win..." Talon looked thoughtful, "you have to give me all your food for a whole day, meaning any food that you want to eat or have dibs on is mine." Talon likes food, everyone in the Flock does.

Arya thought about it for a minute, "deal." I rolled my eyes, Talon and Arya were always getting into arguments and fights. They were too competitive for their own good. They walked over to the coffee table (Did I mention that we were staying in a cabin that we broke into? No? Well now you know) They got into the normal arm wrestling stance, holding hands, elbows on the table. "Before we start," Arya said, "it's only fair that if I win I get all your food for a day."

"Of course, sis," Talon agreed. Shade sat down in an armchair near the coffee table, watching, and I sat cross-legged on the floor.

"One. Two. Three," she paused. "Go!" Talon and Arya are both really strong, and their hands barely moved, even though they were both trying as hard at they could. Then Talon slowly started to push Arya's hand down. All of the sudden, Arya slammed Talon's hand on the table, with a triumphant grin on her face. "I win," she declared.

"Fine," Talon replied, and stalked off, probably to his room. Shade walked over to Arya and kissed her on the forehead, smiling, then they sat together on the couch. I forgot to mention, Arya never loses. She never takes a bet unless she's sure that she'll win, and she never sides with the team that will lose. She's also usually always right. Lucky.

"Morning," Rose mumbled, walking into the kitchen with Ash clinging to her. "Ash, get off."

"No!" He replied stubbornly, his cute face pouting.

"Will you get off if I give you a cookie?" She asked.

"Yes! I want a cookie!" He yelled.

"Ok, ok!" She told him, laughing. "I'll get you a cookie." She grabbed a cookie out of the container and handed it to him. Ash smiled and let to of her. I made chocolate chip cookies yesterday, they're my favorite. And the only thing I can make without burning the house down. Usually Arya, Rose, or Shade cooks.

All of the sudden, something red flashes through the kitchen and back where it came from. Rose wasn't fazed, however, even though it went right past her. Scorpion. He's that fast.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Rose asked, sitting down in the armchair Shade previously occupied, holding a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice.

"Well, we've been here for a while, five, six days? Too long, any way, so we should figure out where we should go next." I announced.

"This is the sixth day," Shade told me. He's usually on top of things like that.

"Thanks. When Talon and Scorpion come back out of their rooms we can decide."

"Cool, I can get them, coming Rose?" Arya asked, getting up.

"Sure!" Rose jumped up, and they headed towards the stairs. They love to fool around and annoy Talon and Scorpion. Shade rolled his eyes, watching them leave, but he didn't say anything. Shade doesn't talk much, unless he's with Arya.

"Max!" Ash exclaimed, walking over to me. He sat down next to me. "Your cookies are amazing." He told me seriously.

"Thank you! I like them too," I replied. I'm not full of myself, I just like chocolate chip cookies!

"Where are we gonna go?" He asked, looking up at me with his bright blue eyes.

"I don't know, Ash. We're deciding today."

"I want to go to Disney World!" Of course he does. I looked up at Shade, who was smiling, and gave him a look that said 'help me!' He just returned my gaze with one that said 'you're on your own.' Big help you are.

"We'll talk about it, kay Ash?" Just then Arya and Rose came back, dragging Talon and Scorpion.

"Got them!" Rose announced happily. Talon and Scorpion didn't look so thrilled.

"You wanted to see us?" Scorpion asked me.

"Yeah, we need to decide where we're going next. Ash votes for Disney World." I glared at them which meant 'if you side with him I swear to god I will rip you up and leave you outside for the vultures to get you.'

So, of course, they both said, "Disney World's cool." And, "why not?" See what I have to deal with?

Resigned, I said, "all in favor of Disney World say 'aye.'" I got a chorus of 'ayes.' And Arya said, "I like saying 'aye!'"

I raised my eyebrows at her and she gave me a huge smile. "Disney World it is."

**Volare Su**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
_Fang's POV_

"Guys, listen up!" I said. Everyone in the Flock, Iggy, Tess, Nudge, The Gasman (Gazzy), and Angel, turned their heads to look at me. I'm usually quiet, so when I do talk, they tend to listen to me. That and the fact that I'm the leader. "We've been here for about a week, I think it's time to get a move on." Most of them nodded.

"But I like it here!" Nudge protested, "we're safe here, no one's attacked us since we got here."

"Yeah," Gazzy agreed with her. "If we move they may find us." Yeah, but that's our life. We're always hunted, never get a break. Maybe it's time for one.

"True, but if we stay we may push our luck, I think it's safest to head out. Ideas?" Everyone looked thoughtful. Angel, the youngest at seven, spoke up.

"How about Disney World? I've always wanted to go." Hmm, maybe we could... Fang, get a grip, she's probably making you think that. Angel smiled sweetly at me, confirming my theory. Angel can read/control minds. Scary, especially because she's only seven and doesn't always make to best decisions.

"Pleeease Fang?" The Gasman pleaded. Wait, didn't he just want to stay here?

"Who wants to go to Disney World?" I asked. Everyone said yes, sadly. "Fine, we'll go." Don't get me wrong, I would have been fine with taking them, they don't get to have a lot of fun. But Disney World is packed with people, closed in, and expensive. Not that that mattered, I wasn't planning on paying.

The Flock is kind of, paranoid around people, blame our background. We all grew up in a lab, the School. They... enhanced us, if you want to call it that. We're mutants, freaks. They injected us with avian DNA when we were little, so we have wings, along with other powers. We grew up in dog crates, they ran inhuman tests on us, tortured us.

Take Iggy for example. They wanted to enhance his night vision, so they operated on his eyes. He's blind now, so you see how well that worked out. It's worse if you consider the fact that he was awake the entire time, and they didn't use anesthesia.

We're kind of jumpy around people, because of the Erasers. Not the pencil kind. Erasers were, are, guards at the School. Punishers. They look human, like male or female models, until the transform. They turn into wolf-like creatures, with huge claws and fangs. They're what's been hunting us.

"Ok, let's pack everything up and we'll go." They went off to get their bags and their stuff. We've been staying in a cheap motel, so the girls headed off toward their room. I sighed heavily. Iggy noticed and walked over to me.

"C'mon Fang, it'll be ok. If anything happens, we can get out of it." His sightless blue eyes met my onyx ones.

"You're right Ig, and the kids deserve it. It's just- I'm responsible for everyone, and if something happens, it's my fault." Whoa that's a first. I never show emotion. I need to be strong, a rock, for everyone.

"Don't worry about it, I got your back," Iggy told me with a grin.

"I know, thanks." I started throwing food into my backpack, along with sheets I stole from the beds. Hey, you would steal too if you didn't have a home or money.

We all meet outside when we were done packing. "Ready?" I asked.

"Ready," they replied. I put my left arm out, my hand in the fist. Everyone smiled and stacked their fists on top. Then they tapped each others fists with their right hands. It was something that the Flock had always done before they went to bed, and I thought now was a good time. "Up and away!" I called, and we all extended our wings and took to the sky.

* * *

Flying's amazing. Except when you've been flying for six hours straight with little kids, and everyone's hungry and tired. So we stopped.

There was a Pizza Hut near where we landed, so we went there. Have you ever noticed how greasy their pizza is? But I'm not complaining, because it's delicious. Of course, this is coming from someone who once ate desert rat. It actually wasn't that bad.

Anyway, after we refueled, we took off again. Florida was still probably a good three and a half, four hours away, but we could probably make it by nightfall.

I looked around, Iggy and Tess were flying together, somehow holding hands, Iggy's grayish wings flapping in unison with Tess's goldish wings. Iggy has strawberry blonde hair and Tess has long, light brown hair. They're dating, and everyone's ok with it because we all love to see Iggy happy. And Tess is really nice.

Nudge is talking Angel's ear off, as usual, her tawny wings keeping her aloft, and her curly, dark brown hair whipping around in the wind. Nudge loves to talk, we call her the Nudge Channel. Angel is holding her stuffed bear, Celeste, tightly so she doesn't drop her. Celeste has white wings, like Angel. She suckered me into buying it for her. What can I say, it's hard to say no to the bambi eyes. And even harder when it's Angel, her cute blonde hair and blue eyes combined with her mind powers make her pretty hard to say no to.

Gazzy's flying alone, but he seems like he's ok with it. He has short, spiky blonde hair, and grayish wings. Probably planning out a bomb to build with Iggy when they get the chance. They're the pyros of the group, and somehow manage to always have a bomb with them, no matter how many I confiscate.

And then there's me. Hi. I'm usually quiet, as earlier mentioned, and I like the color black, it allows me to fade into the background. I actually can turn invisible, but not at will, I have to stay still for a while, and walk slowly so I don't become visible again. My hair and eyes are jet black, and I wear all black. No, I am not emo.

So, that's my Flock, family, whatever you want to call us. We're one-of-a-kind. I'm sure there are probably others like us, or other mutants on the run, but that doesn't really concern me. My job is to keep the Flock safe. End of story. And besides, what are the chances that we'll run into any mutants? Exactly, slim to none.

About four hours later, like I predicted, we arrived in Florida. Don't ask how I know, I just do. We all have an inborn sense of direction, it's hard to explain.

Anyway, it was getting late and we were all tired from flying all day, so I decided to land and spend the night in a tree somewhere, and go to Disney World tomorrow.

"Going down, the big tree at ten o'clock Ig!" I called over the wind. They all nodded and we began our descent. We've landed in tree tons of times, so everyone was used to it. When we were all on a branch, I said, "We're close to Orlando, so we'll spend the night here and got to Disney World tomorrow, ok?"

"Yep!" Nudge said. Here we go. "I'm so excited! I wanna go on all the rides, especially Splash Mountain, and see the castle and Epcot and Mickey Mouse-" she kept talking, but all we heard was mumbling because Gazzy put his hand over her mouth. Suddenly she stopped, and Gazzy yanked his hand away.

"She licked my hand!" He exclaimed, looking disgusted.

"Works every time," Nudge said with a triumphant grin. I rolled my eyes. And put my hand out again. We did our nightly ritual and settled down.

"Night, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow."

**A/N: Ok, I have some explaining to do. You're probably wondering who the heck Tess is, and that if I wanted to put someone else in why didn't I use Ella or Maya or Star or one of Fang's gang or even Lissa. Well I have an answer! And some of you may not want to hear it. Here it is:**

**I debated using them, but then I really thought about it. Do I like them enough to put in my story? No. Well, Ella, yes, but I didn't. Maybe later. And half of those are girls that are thought to be stealing Fang from Max, and with the slim possibilty of Fax, I didn't want that. I wanted Iggy to have a girlfriend, and people usually always go the Ella route (including me) but this time I didn't want to. So I decided on Tess, who is in fact in the series for about two whole pages! She's in School's Out Forever, when they're on the field trip. She's there, you can check. It says her name and everything. So, in it she's sort of flirting with Iggy, so I was like, hey! I could use her! I made up her description and gave her wings, but she is owned by JP. Oh, and why I added someone else in the first place. Fang's Flock only had five people, and Max's had seven, which is pretty uneven. So that's why Tess is here, hope you like her! By the way, she is not the same Tess that is in Don't Go!**

**This is getting pretty long, so let me wrap it up. Sorry for slight OOCness, I'm trying as hard as I can. So, yeah! Review with questions, comments, your favorite fruit.**

Volare su


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
_Max's POV_

"Well, here we are. Disney World," Talon said.

"Yup," I agreed. I have such a way with words. "Is it always this packed?" This place was jam-packed with people. Kids, adults, the elderly. Looked like half the country was here today.

"Probably," Arya said. "In the commercials there are always a ton of people." I nodded my head to show that I heard. It took us about a full day to get here. It would have been faster if we were flying, but only two of us have wings. Ha, I bet you thought flying in a plane for a minute there. Gotcha! Anyway, we had to drive here. In a stolen car. Like everything else we have!

"So, where to first?" I didn't know half the rides here, but just by looking at the little souvenir map, I could tell that you could spend three whole days here and not do everything.

"Splash mountain!" Ash yelled, and everyone agreed, even me. Yep, because I love small spaces surrounded by people, gives me that warm, fuzzy feeling.

"Don't worry," Talon whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my neck, "I'll protect you from the scary people." I slapped him gently. Wouldn't want to ruin his pretty face.

"I bet you'll be screaming and holding onto me by the end," I told him.

"How much?" He inquired.

"Five bucks."

"Deal." Easy money, this is the boy that cries during those shelter commercials, with the sad music and the abused puppies and kittens, and then comes up with a lame excuse like, 'I'm not crying, testosterone is leaking from my eyes.' Wimp. But those commercials do make me sad.

After a few U-turns, bathroom breaks, and walking around the entire park twice, we reached Slash Mountain completely exhausted.

"Well," I said between pants, "I think I burned off all the food I ate in the last month."

"C'mon, it wasn't that bad," Arya said, not even sweating, and Rose nodded.

"Well, you guys do have the stamina of strong animals," I pointed out, lowering my voice slightly. You never know who could be listening. She grinned at me, flashing her fangs. Arya does that every so often. She and Rose can transform one part of their body at a time, teeth/fangs, nails/claws, and so on. Creepy.

Shade smiled and entwined his fingers with Arya's. They're so cute together! God, I think I'm turning into a girl! Help me please!

"Who's ready to go on Splash Mountain?!" Scorpion asked, and I heard a kid near us say basically the same thing. We all turned our heads to see six kids nearby, who looked like their ages ranged from Ash to me, with no parents. Strange. They all turned their heads, presumably hearing Scorpion. Our eyes met, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Shade move closer to Arya, Rose grab Scorpion and Ash's hands, and Talon moved closer to me. Did I mention that we're all extremely protective of each other?

We stood like that for a minute or so, then walked toward the entrance of the ride, still on full alert. I heard them follow us, and put three fingers behind my back, which meant 'stay on guard.' I went over their faces in my mind. The tallest boy had olive skin and black hair. Then there was the girl with long, light brown hair next to the other boy with strawberry blonde hair. They looked around my age. Then an African-American looking girl with curly hair, who looked around Rose's age. And the boy and girl that looked like brother and sister, with blonde hair and blue eyes, around Scorpion's and Ash's ages.

I have never seen then before in my life. But for some odd reason, I felt like I had met them before, a long time ago. Hmm, they didn't look related, and they didn't have an adult with them, like every other child here. I guess it's possible that there are other people like us, but what are the chances that we're both in Disney World going on Splash Mountain on the same day at the same time. Exactly. Like, 1%. .01%. No chance.

I noticed that the Flock had relaxed slightly around me, but they would glance around from time to time and were listening for any strange sound. Good, just like they were trained. Because in my, our, world, anyone or thing could be a threat. That's why we're constantly on guard. That's we we never trust anyone. That's why we can all lie as easy as breathing. It's in our nature, and it's a tragedy. An eight year old shouldn't have to be afraid that he could be killed or worse at any second. A twelve year old girl shouldn't be on the run, fighting for her life and her family's. She should be in school, doing things with her friends. But that's our life, and sometimes it's not that bad, but other times, it's hell.

Enough sad stuff, we're in Disney World for crying out loud! We should be having fun! We finally got on Splash Mountain, and guess what.

I. Got. Soaked. I, Maximum Ride, was forced to sit in the front with Talon, because everyone but me knew that this ride lived up to it's name. It's a mountain. That splashes you. Sorry I didn't put two and two together to make twenty-two. But the good part is that Talon did hold onto me when we went down the drop. I don't think it was from fear, it think he just wanted an excuse to hold me, because I don't usually let him. Truthfully the drop wasn't that bad, maybe because I'm used to hundred miles per hour dives when flying.

Scorpion and Ash sat behind us, so they got pretty wet too. Rose was behind them, so she got even less wet, if that makes sense. Arya and Shade, the smart ones, sat in the very back, so they were the driest.

"Can't believe you didn't know you'd get wet Max. The name is Splash Mountain. It's pretty obvious that there's water involved," Arya said, leaning on Shade because she was laughing so hard.

"It was implied," Rose agreed, giggling and holding Ash's hand.

"Yeah, yeah, it's pick on Max day. How about we go on a coaster next, that way we'll dry off a little," I suggested, just as the group of kids from earlier came off the ride. They're really starting to bug me, and I have a feeling we'll be seeing them all day, so I decided to do something about it. "I wanna talk to them a minute, stay here, kay?" So everyone follows me. Of course.

I walked over to them, and noticed that they all narrowed their eyes when they saw me. What to say... 'There's only room for one sheriff in these here parts?' Nah, too western.

"Hey, I um, noticed you were kind of staring at us earlier, actually, we were staring at you too, so I guess we were staring at each other simultaneously, like a staring contest. I think we won, so you can admit defeat. Anyway, it was kinda weird-" Great, now I was rambling. Someone stop me! I heard someone, Talon or Shade I think, clear their throat behind me. Thank the good lord! I looked behind me desperately. Thankfully Talon stepped up next to me.

"I think what Max is trying to say is," he glanced around for a second, thinking. Thanks for giving away my real name Talon, way to lay low and not tell strangers important information. "There was an awkward moment, but, uh, we should move on and..." He trailed off.

"You gave it a good try," I told him, patting him on the back, which received some chuckles from both groups. "Anyone else wanna give it a go?"

Arya walked up next to me, and Shade followed, putting an arm around her waist and watching the other group with narrowed eyes. Hope she has something good to say. "Like Tom was saying," she began. Yes! She has common sense and came up with a fake name! "We got off to a weird start, but it's nothing some ice cream and roller coasters can't fix! I'm Alexis, this is my boyfriend, Sam," she motioned to Shade, even though it was obvious. "You know Max and Tom, and this is Rebecca, Scott, and Andrew." She gestured to Rose, Scorpion, and Ash in turn. And she was smart enough to use names that started with the same letter, so even if we started to say their real name it wouldn't seem to weird.

They still looked a little wary, but finally the girl with the mocha colored skin and curly hair spoke up. "Nice to meet you! But I think you're wrong, we totally won the staring contest! You had no chance. I would love to get ice cream! It's so good. Oh, this is Nick, Taylor, James, Zephyr, Ariel, and I'm Tiffany-Krystal, but I'm Krystal for short. I wish I had a fancier name, don't you? Like Cleopatra! Or Marie-Sophie-Therese. I like the name Rebecca though, it's pretty! And Alexis. Oh! Another name I like is Andromeda. Isn't it cool?"

"No way you won the staring contest, you couldn't beat us in a million years," Arya retorted. "Nice to meet all of you too! Zephyr is a cool name, so are Ariel and Tiffany-Krystal! Andromeda's a cool name, isn't that a constellation? We can totally get ice cream, right Max?" She looked at me with the bambi eyes. Oh no, I can't resist those.

"Uh," I was a little dazed from all the talking. "Sure, if they want to."

"Please Nick?" Krystal whined, batting her eyes at the tall dark boy.

"I guess," he said. So he can't refuse the bambi eyes either. Interesting. We set off to find ice cream. Arya and Rose were talking to Krystal the entire time, somehow keeping up with her chatter. Poor Shade, having to be in the middle of that. The rest of us were silent, however, I heard Taylor and James talking quietly, holding hands. I guess they're together. There was something off about James though. He never looked at anyone straight on, and wasn't looking around like everyone else, just straight ahead or at Taylor. By the time that Talon spotted an ice cream stand, I came to the conclusion that James, if that is his real name, is blind.

After we ordered, we pulled three tables together and sat down. People stared at us, like, sorry there are thirteen kids here. I noticed that Nick was watching our every move. Same with me and Talon. I realized that even though I didn't know him, I hated Nick. It's just one of those things, you know, hate at first sight. There was really no reason for it, but it's the way it is. I feel like he's waiting for me to mess up or something. It's probably just my many years of paranoia. Finally, he spoke up.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere." Hmm, so he feels the same way.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing," I answered coldly. He raised his eyebrows slightly, which I took to be his form of shock. He reminded me of Shade in a way, quiet, reserved, watchful. I noticed that the little girl, Ariel, was watching me, looking confused. What's up with her? She saw me watching her and smiled sweetly, and I forgot that I thought anything was wrong. Strange.

Then everyone got quiet at the same time. My instincts kicked in, and I immediately glanced around, and I felt Talon doing the same. Nothing seemed wrong. "Awkward silence!" Rose announced, and a few people laughed nervously.

"Yeah..." Zephyr trailed off. Then, out of no where, we all looked at each other and burst out laughing. For absolutely no reason. Even Shade, who rarely laughs, was doubled over with laughter. By the time we quieted down, half of us had tears streaming down our faces and people nearby were looking at us like we were insane.

"Well," Talon said seriously. "That was interesting."

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Or other holiday that you celebrate around this time. I got a laptop for Christmas, meaning that I can write and update more, yay! Ok, the ending was kind of lame, but oh well! I think we can move past it, like the Flocks moving past the awkwardness of this chapter. Sorry, but this probably will not be a Fax story, I'm debating possible scenarios in which that would be possible but I'm not sure. So, sorry! If you want a Fax story, you can read Don't Go! another story by me, or there are like a hundred others out there. Yeah... Hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to review with a comment, question, idea, and your favorite animal. Bye!**

**Volare su**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
_Fang's POV_

Just so you know, I'm not too thrilled about hanging out with these kids. They don't seem like a threat, but, I don't know, something doesn't feel right, you know? It was pretty awkward at first, but the random laughter seemed to get rid of some of the tension. Nudge, I mean Krystal, really seems to like Alexis and Rebecca. Somehow I don't think that those are their real names.

It's dumb, really, that we should have to use fake names. We can't trust anyone, anyone at all. It's not fair. But then again, life isn't fair. And me and my Flock tend to get the short end of the stick a lot.

You know, the more that I think about it, they remind me of us. A group of kids who don't look that much alike, no parents, seem tense and alert, kind of awkward around other people. I have a feeling that Alexis just made up those names on the spot, and I speak from experience. I gave us fake names one time, Tess got really hurt and we had to take her to the hospital. Afterwords, Gazzy and Nudge wanted to change theirs, so I let them. Because trust me, I would not come up with Tiffany-Krystal and Zephyr.

I also can't shake the feeling that I've met them before. Especially Max, she seems so familiar. They could have been in the School at the same time as us. The chances are slim, but it's possible. Hmm, I'll have to ask Angel. Speaking of Angel, I think she controlled Max for a second at the table. I better have a talk with her about her 'special power.'

"Where we going next?" Max asked.

"Well, you said about a roller coaster to help dry us off, right?" Tom asked, putting and arm around her shoulder. Must be together, like Alexis and Sam.

"How about 'Big Thunder Mountain Railroad?'" Tess suggested, looking at her map. "Sounds like fun."

"Sure!" Nudge agreed, and went off talking a mile a minute to Alexis and Rebecca, who replied whenever she stopped to take a breath.

"Big Thunder Mountain Railroad it is!" Max said, smiling happily, reaching up to grab Tom's hand that was across her shoulders. Because it's us we're talking about, we picked the ride that's on the other end of the park. And add us getting lost on top of that, you get and irritated Fang. Everyone else was having fun, getting alone. For the first time in their lives, they were having actual conversations with people outside the Flock who didn't want to kill us. I was happy for them, but saying goodbye wasn't going to be fun.

We've been walking for a pretty long time, me leading the way. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" Max inquired, sounding like she was on a road trip with her boyfriend.

"Yeah, we're here and-" Map was upside down. (Insert choice of swearword here) I quickly flipped it over, but she noticed.

Sighing, she took the map from me. "Ok, we need to turn around and head that way," she announced to the group, pointing to the left. With only a little grumbling, we all did what she said. Max is a pretty good leader. I saw Tom whisper something in her ear and she laughed. She's probably better then I am with the kids, but Tess helps with that. Why am I even thinking about this? And I better stop watching Max, she'll probably have something to say about that.

Lost in thought, I barely noticed when Angel came up next to me. Ruffling her hair gently I asked her mentally, Can we talk for a minute?

Sure, she replied. Angel can also send thoughts, I can't, but she reads our minds, so it works. "Hey," I said, tapping Iggy's elbow and lowering my voice, "be right back, gotta talk to Angel." Slightly louder I said, "I'll be back in a minute, have to tie Ariel's shoe." Thankfully she was wearing sneakers.

We walked over to a bench and sat down. "Angel, how many times to I have to tell you not to control people's minds?"

"I'm sorry, Max just looked like she was getting suspicious."

"Ok, but not again unless I tell you it's fine. What are you picking up from them?"

"They're good liars. Their real names are Max, Talon, Arya, Shade, Rose, Scorpion, and Ash. They don't trust us, which isn't surprising, and Max doesn't believe our fake names. It's seems like they're on the run too, but I didn't get much on that. There's something that they're hiding, but I'm not sure what. I don't think they're Erasers or white-coats or anything like that. They could be from the School though." She finished.

I nodded, thinking. So Mad was on to us? Well, she looks pretty smart. It was obvious that they didn't trust us. Hmm, I'll have to think about this later. "Thanks, lets get back before the Flock thinks we were kid-napped."

"Oh, one more thing. They always refer to themselves as 'The Flock' like us." That's very interesting.

* * *

After riding Big Thunder Mountain Railroad and a few other coasters, the sun was beginning to set. We decided to go our separate ways, but we made plans to meet tomorrow outside of Cinderella's Castle. Can you picture me there? I know I can't.

The Flock and I headed back to a clearing in nearby woods that we claimed as home for the next few days that we were here. "So, did you have fun?" I asked, all of us sitting around a fire.

"Yeah! Alexis and Rebecca are awesome! They love-" We, Angel and I, decided not to tell anyone about the information Angel got. I still needed to think about it, and we just met them, then we'll leave in a couple days and never see them again, so it doesn't really matter.

"That's great Nudge," I said, cutting her off because everyone else looked ready to strangle her. "Anyone else?"

"It's Disney World, how could we not have fun?" Gazzy asked.

"Fair point," I told him with a small smile. "What did you think about our... friends?"

"They seem ok," he replied. "Kind of tense though."

"Yeah," Tess agreed, "they seemed a little wary, even though they came up to us, paranoid maybe? Reminded me of us a little, uneasy around a lot of people." I nodded slowly, assessing the other 'Flock's' behavior from memory.

"Well, I'm beat, night," Iggy said with a yawn.

"We should all go to bed, it was a lot of walking today." We did our nightly hand ritual, then curled up under the 'borrowed' sheets. I put the fire out, of course. Just because we've never been to a school doesn't mean we don't know anything.

I had a hard time falling asleep, so I thought about the other 'Flock,' going over everything I noticed about them until I finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! It's 2013, time for me to mess up the date for about a month... Sorry this chapter was kind of short and boring. It was kind of sort of maybe a little bit of a filler. Some important stuff in there I guess... I have been to Disney World, when I was, like, four. I remember a little, but not too much. They probably changed some things anyway, so I'm getting all my info from the interweb! Have any of you ever been to Disney World or Disney Land? (Disney Land is the one in California, right? Yeah, I think so...) Please review with questions, comments, and your favorite quote from Maximum Ride**!

**Volare su**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
_Max's POV_

We all headed to a clearing in a forest not to far away. It would be our home until we left, classy huh? Hey, it's a lot less expensive then a hotel or even a motel. And it has a fire! S'mores! Too bad we didn't steal any marshmallows. Or chocolate. Or graham crackers. Oh my god Max, stop rambling! As soon as our beds were ready, sleeping bags we stole from the house we were at last. Did I already mention that evrything we own is stolen? Sorry I keep asking that, short-term memory loss. Anyway, as soon as we laid down our sleeping bags, I walked over to Talon.

"You owe me five bucks," I informed him.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Our bet, you owe me five bucks, hand 'em over." Everyone was watching us with amusement.

"You didn't win! I did not hold on to you, only a baby would do that," he retorted with a holier-than-thou expression.

"Then check this out, baby," I told him, handing him one of those convenient pictures they take when you go down the drop on a ride. I was smiled, with Talon hugging me. behind us Scorpion and Ash were laughing thier heads off, Rose and Arya were making goofy faces, and Shade was smiling slightly.

"That's a keeper," Rose said, peering at the picture over my shoulder.

"Yep! You lost Talon, give Max her money," Arya told him.

"I don't know... Is he hugging her, or holding on out of fear?" Scorpion asked.

"Hugging, obviously. Anyone can see that. I guess I'm not allowed to hug my girlfriend," Talon sighed.

"If you were just hugging her why do you seem so nervous?" Rose asked. "Maybe you're lying." She raised one eyebrow questioningly, looking so serious I was about to crack up.

"Afraid to lose to a girl?" Arya asked, teasingly. "Boys are too proud for their own good." Shade raised his eyebrows at her. "It's true," she insisted.

He rolled his eyes. "Like you like to lose."

"I think you're forgetting that I never lose."

"Of course not," he replied sarcastically.

"Name one time she lost at something, anything," Rose interjected.

"Uh..." Shade looked like he was at a lost for words.

"Exactly!" Rose said triumphantly. "Arya doesn't lose."

"Ok, ok, calm down guys," I told them. "Let's get back to the important stuff. Who thinks Talon owes me five dollars?" Arya, Rose, Shade, and Ash raised thier hands. "Talon, you owe me five dollars, remember that every week that you don't pay me, an extra five dollars is added. I would pay up soon," I told him with a sweet smile.

"Fine," he grumbled. Then he stomped over to his sleeping bag and zipped it up all the way so you couldn't see his head.

"Ok everyone, bed time! We gotz a long day of getting lost ahead of us." A few people laughed while they climbed into their sleeping bags. I sat up for a while, waiting for the fire to die down a little before I put it out. It gave me time to think.

Let the records show that I did not think that going to Disney World was a good idea. But know we're here, and we met those other kids. Even worse, they're actually nice and some of us made new friends. Key word: some. I don't trust them, and I'm pretty positive that they don't trust us. Especially that Nick. If that is his real name. He seems kinda shady. Geddit? He wears all black and he's quiet, like a shadow. Ok, that was a lame joke. But then again, I am sitting alone talking to myself. I should get a hobby. Wait! I already have one! Flying!

That's it, I'm going for a fly. If that's how you say it. I looked at the Flock, they all seemed to be sleeping. "Anyone awake?" I whispered. "Yes," both Talon and Arya replied. "Cool, I wanna go for a quick flight, Arya, can you stand guard?"

"Fine," She sighed, getting out of her sleeping bag and dragging over to a tree to lean against.

"Talon, you wanna come?" I asked a little hesitantly.

"Sure!" I guess he wasn't mad anymore. Guys don't hold grudges like girls. We both unfurled our wings and took off silently. "So," he said, once we'd been flying for a little.

"So," I replied teasingly.

He smiled. "What do you think about that other group? Nick and James and everyone."

"I'm not sure... They seem ok, but I don't really trust them. Wanna race?" Me and Talon don't really get much alone time, and I don't want to spend it talking about other people.

"Haven't you won enough today?" Talon replied with a grin.

"Possibly... C'mon, it'll be fun!" I whined.

"Fine."

"Good to know it's really hard to make you give in. All I have to do is make a sad face."

"Yeah, yeah. Kay, rules." I groaned. Why does everyone always think I'm going to cheat and use my flying-at-the-speed-of-light power.

"No flying at the speed of light, no violence, no distractions-"

"Yes, yes. I know. All we do is fly, nothing else," I replied.

"Exactly, on the count of five; one, seventy-three, twelve, eleventy-ten... FIVE!" We both flew as fast as we could, laughing. We were basically tied the entire time. To bad we don't know where the finish line is. "Finish line is the big pine up there, ok?" Talon called over his shoulder, idiot was in front of me somehow.

"Ok, did you read my mind?" I asked, how did he know I was just thinking about where the finish line is?

"I'm just magical like that," he told me with a huge, silly grin.

"You sure are magically stupid. There's no way your just regular stupid," I joked back.

"Hey! I'm insulted!" He said, shocked, sounding like a teenage girl.

"I didn't know that your tiny brain could process an insult that fast, I'm impressed." I was just using this conversation to secretly distract him so I could win. He was already subconsiously slowing down slightly so he could speak with me easier.

We were nearing the pine tree, and inch by inch I was gaining on him, slightly ahead. I started to fly faster, but not to fast that he could accuse me of cheating. Too late, he realized what I'd done. "Hey! You distracted me! Cheater."

"You're technically the one who started the conversation!" I shouted back. I heard him grumbling things like 'not fair,' 'cheater,' 'supposed to be my girlfriend,' 'traitor.' I just rolled my eyes and landing in the tree, Talon following. We stood on the same branch, holding onto the one above or heads for support. I leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. "Better?"

"I suppose..." He trailed of and kissed me again. My hands wound into his hair, and he wrapped an arm around my waist so I didn't fall. Have any of you ever kissed in a tree? I'm guessing not. It's kinda fun, trying not to fall and break your neck. That would suck. Soon we had to break the kiss, because we sort of had to breath. Both of us were panting slightly, grinning like the idiots that we are. Well, not me as much, I'm very smart. "I love your smile," Talon whispered. Aww! He's so sweet!

"Yours isn't half bad either," I told him, giving him another quick kiss. I'm not so hot at the romantic stuff. "We should probably head back, Arya didn't seem to eager to be on watch for some reason."

"Yeah, but we're not racing this time."

"Whatever you say," I replied.

"I say we need more time alone," he told me.

"I'll get back to you on that." We flew the rest of the way in silence. When we finally got back to the clearing, we found that Shade, not Arya, was on guard duty. After a questioning look from me, he said, "Arya looked like she was going to pass out, so I told her to get some sleep."

"Good, she had a long day talking," Talon said.

"Yup, she, Rose, and Krystal never shut up the entire day. Probably took a lot out of them," Shade agreed, glancing at Arya with a smile.

"How long you been up?" I asked him.

"Not that long, about a half an hour," he replied.

"Can you stay up for another hour or so, whenever you get tired, then wake either Talon or me up?" Shade nodded. "Thanks, night."  
I crawled into my sleeping bag, and, worn out from all the walking and excitement of the day, quickly fell asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes, squinting because of the morning light shining through the trees. I quickly glanced around, suddenly awake. I took in the clearing, sleeping bags, Arya, Scorpion, and Ash's sleeping forms, the fire, still going from last night. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Everyone was ok, Talon, Rose, and Shade were eating something that smelled delicious. No Erasers were jumping out from behind a tree. I slowly sat up. "Good morning sleepy-head!" Talon called.

"Morning," I mumbled.

"You were out cold. I even waved some bacon infront of your face, but you didn't move," Rose informed me.

"I was tired, I had a long day of walking. I hope you saved some bacon for me," I added as my stomach grumbled.

"Of course, I wouldn't let them eat it all, Arya would kill me," Shade said with a slight smile, handing me a plate full of bacon. "It's not all for you," he told me.

"I know, got anything else?" I asked, sorry I'm hungry. We have super fast metabolisms.

"Eggs," Talon said, holding another plate. We ate in silence for a few minutes, waiting for everyone to wake up. Normally I wouldn't let them sleep in, but everything seemed calm, and everyone was tired. Also, since I slept in, it wouldn't be fair.

Eventually, Scorpion woke up. "Do I smell food?" he groaned, rolling over.

"Yep, get it while it's hot and delicious!" I replied. He jumped up and ran over, normal speed, not Scorpion-speed. A few minutes later, Ash also woke up and got food.

"Where are we going today?" He asked, looking especially cute because his hair was sticking up everywhere and he looked all sleepy.  
"I don't know sweetie, we'll have to talk to our... new friends when we meet them in the park."

"Ok!" He said cheerfully. Ash is probably the most easy-going kid in the world. After more sitting and eating, Rose spoke up. "Is Arya seriously still asleep?"

"Pretty sure," Scorpion said, glancing at her. Then he got up and poked her arm. She didn't move a muscle. "Yep, like a log, or rock, or some unmoving thing!" We all laughed, which, of course, woke Arya up.

"What's going on? Why is everyone laughing?" she asked groggily.

"You," I said. "You've slept through us eating, talking, Scorpion poking you..."

"Well, sorry I was tired! As punishment for laughing at me, I'm going to talk your ears off all day," she announced.

"God, no! Please, anything but that!" Talon cried. Drama queen.

Shade just rolled his eyes, "You would have anyway, breakfast?"

"Yes please!" Arya scarfed down five pieces of bacon and a plateful of eggs in about three minutes flat.

"I think that's a new record," Rose commented.

"Why thank you!" Arya said, looking positively delighted.

"Ok, now that we've all eaten, lets pack up and go to Disney!" I announced.

* * *

"Hello!" I greeted Nick, James, Tess, Krystal, Zephyr, and Ariel cheerfully, grinning broadly. I need to come up with a name for them, 'Nick's group?' That'll work. Nick looked at me funny, but everyone else smiled and said hi back. "So..." I began awkwardly, our groups were standing a few feet apart, watching eachother, which was kind of strange since we got along fine yesterday. Well, some of us. "Where would you like to go today?"

"Well," Krystal said. Oh boy, here we go. "I wanna go to Cinderella's Castle and Space Mountain and-" Zephyr slapped a hand over her mouth and smiled at us apologetically. I saw Arya's eyes light up, Here we go...

"Yeah! That would be so much fun! And Max has been talking about the "It's a small world" ride." I most certainly have not! I told them that there was no way we would go on that ride.

"Yes! Can we Nick? Please, please, please?" Ariel asked him, yanking on his sleeve and looking up at him with bambi eyes.

"Fine with me, and Max apparently can't wait," he replied with a smirk at me.

"Yup!" I told him cheerfully, leaning back on Talon's shoulder. That made him look a little... frustrated? Annoyed? Take your pick. Hmm, wonder why. We all set off for Cinderella's Castle. We actually found it without getting too lost! As we walked up the road to it that you see in the commercials, Talon grabbed my hand, and we probably looked like one of those cheesy couples. But it felt kindof magical, as super cheesy as that sounds.

It turns out that the Castle leads to a theme park, which was pretty cool, but we probably spent half the day there. After that, we got food, which we all ate as we walked. Then we headed to Space Mountain, which we did get lost while finding it. It ended up taking about an hour just to find it, not to mention waiting in line. I've resigned myself to the fact that we will get lost trying to find specific places here. But if were weren't trying to find something, there it was, right in front of us.

We rode Space Mountain about three times, then on the way to the dreaded ride, we got food again, which we sat down to eat. My chicken nuggets were delicious, if I do say so myself, which was good, because I got four orders. Strangely, Nick's gang also got a lot of food. I shrugged it off, maybe they just like to eat. After all of the food was devoured, we, unfortunately, went to find "It's a small world." We did get lost, which lenghtened our journey.

"We're here!" Arya called once it came into sight. The line wasn't very long, because it was getting late and a lot of people with young kids were leaving for the day. "I wanna sit in the back," I whispered to Talon.

"Sure sweetheart." The boat sat fifteen people, and we had thirteen. Thankfully, two other random people didn't join us. Our seating order was as follows: Scorpion, Ash, and Zephyr in the front, Nick, James, and Tess, in the second row, after them was Rose, Krystal, and Ariel, then Arya and Shade, and finally Talon and in the back.

The ride, besides the semi-annoying song that I bet Arya will be singing or humming for the rest of the night, was actually pretty cool. There were different, rooms, I suppose, that represented different countries, each with robotic kids dressed in what I guess is traditional clothing singing the song. I leaned on Talon the entire time, half asleep, with his arm around my waist. "You do know this isn't the Tunnel of Love, right?" he asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah, because if it was, they wouldn't be singing this irritating song," I replied matter-of-factly.

"Of course," he said and kissed my forehead. Soon, it was over and we climbed out of the boat.

"Well, it's getting pretty dark, we better get going," I announced to everyone.

"Yeah, us too," Nick said. We all walked to the entrance to the park together, then said our goodbyes. We walked in opposite directions, but I happened to glance over my shoulder in time to just barley see Nick's gang unfurl thier wings on the edge of the woods.

I guess it truly is a small world after all.

**A/N: HEY! Lots of punctuation... Yeah. Anyway, this chapter was longer then the others! I think! You got a little TalonxMax, though you probably don't like them as much as Fax, I understand. But, sorry, not a Fax story. Hope you liked this chapter, feel free to review, comment, question, and tell me your favorite color! **

**Volare su**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Fang's POV_

I swear I felt someone watching us when we took off. I guess it could have just been a random person looking at the woods for some reason. But I, being my paranoid self, didn't think so. Maybe Iggy would know. When we arrived at our clearing/home, I walked up to him.

"Hey Ig, when we took off, did you get the feeling that someone was watching us?" I asked him.

He looked thoughtful for a minute. "Yeah, but it was probably nothing, a kid or something," he shrugged. "Maybe Angel would know."

"Ok, thanks Iggy," I patted his shoulder and glanced around. Everyone was setting up camp, so I joined them. I thought about asking Angel, but she probably wasn't paying attention to everyone's thought's in the area at the time, since there were a lot of people there.I guess it didn't matter anyway, we probably would have been attacked by know if it had been Erasers.

After everything was set up, I'd decided. "Who wants to go for a fly?" I asked the Flock. It wouldn't hurt to leave for a little, and since were in Florida we could probably find a beach. We've never been to the ocean before.

"Sure!" Nudge said, "Where are we gonna go?"

"I was thinking we could find a beach, there shouldn't be too many people there at night."

"Sounds fun!" Tess told me.

"So, everybody in?" I asked, and was met with cheers of 'yeses.'

"Ok, lets go!"

* * *

I sat leaning up against a rock, watching everyone splash around in the water. I had walked in a few feet, but the water was freezing. Apparently no one cared about how cold it was.

"Gazzy! Get off me!" Nudge screeched. I saw that Gazzy had jumped on her back and she fell over. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. Then I noticed that I hadn't seen Angel in a while. I quickly scanned the water. No Angel, crap.

"Has anyone seen Angel?" I yelled, standing up and walking towards the water. Everyone glanced around, looking for her, except Iggy of course, who was skimming his hands over the water.

Tess shook her head. "She was here a minute ago, then she said something about finding shells." Everyone fanned out in the water, going under occasionally and yelling 'Angel!'

Suddenly Angel appeared, dripping wet. "What are you guys looking for?" She asked innocently.

"You," I said, splashing over to her and picking her up. "Where'd you go?" I asked sternly, but inside I was extremely happy and relieved. She was safe.

"Looking for shells underwater. When I was under there I found out that I could breathe!"

"What?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"I breathe in the water, and the water goes somewhere but I get the oxygen." she explained. The Flock was listening is shock.

"Maybe she developed gills, like a fish," Tess suggested. I moved her soaked hair away from her neck and looked at it carefully. I couldn't see anything.

"Iggy, come feel her neck," Wow, that sentence sounded weird, but no one cared, they were all watching Angel. Iggy walked up and skimmed his fingers over both sides of her neck.

"I can't feel anything." He announced.

"Angel sweetie, can you show us?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sure!" she smiled and stuck her head under the water. When she stood back up I saw tiny rivulets of water streaming down her neck.

"It looks like it's coming out of pores on her neck..." Nudge observed. "That's so cool! Can I do it?" She immediately dived under, but resurfaced a few seconds later, coughing and gagging. "I swallowed salt water, ew! It was so gross," she choked out. Then her face turned greenish and she ran a few feet away. Remind me to stay away from this beach for a while. She came back, "don't swallow the salt water."

So of course everyone had to try to breathe underwater. Including me, because I'm a retard. I advise all of you to stay away from that stretch of ocean, because none of us we able to breathe underwater.

We flew back to the clearing, which looked untouched. Good. "Ig, you're on guard, wake me up when you get tired," I told him.  
"Gotcha," he replied and sat down against a large rock.

* * *

When I woke up, Tess was on guard were I left her. "Good morning," She said with a smile.

"Morning," I replied. We sat in comfortable silence waiting for the others to wake up. After everyone got up and had their granola bar breakfast, we headed out. We met up with Max and her group again. It's kind of weird how none of us have had friends outside the Flock pretty much our entire life, by by some weird chance we meet people who are nice and probably won't kill us and we spend all our time with them. But there was something about them that was different, it's hard to explain.

We had no idea where we wanted to go, so we just decided to talk around and do stuff that looked fun. At least we couldn't get lost because we weren't actually trying to go somewhere in particular.

For some strange reason, I couldn't stop glancing at Max. She was so... Interesting. Stern yet easy-going. Tough yet funny. Irritable yet nice. She was currently walking with Talon, excuse me, Tom. Now that I know their real names I almost forget to call them by their fake ones. They were holding hands and talking. I was sort of jealous. Not of Talon, but the fact that they were together, like Tess and James. I didn't really have time for a girlfriend, with taking care of the Flock and always being on the run and all.

Anyway, enough about that. We rode some more rides, ate some fun, had a generally good time. It was time for that semi-awkward goodbye at the end of the day.

"Uh, so we're kinda leaving today, so we won't see you tomorrow," Max told us.

"Yeah, ok," I replied, "we're probably leaving too." She looked at me weird, like I can tell that you just made that up because I said that we're leaving, you're so weird. It was embarrasing. However, I covered up my embarrasment with my usual emotionless mask. Very smooth Fang.

"So I guess we should say goodbye..." Max announced after an awkwad silence.

"Omg! I'm going to miss you guys so much! Maybe we can like, email eachother or something," Nudge told Alexis and Rebecca as she hugged them.

"Of course," Rebecca replied. "Here," she pulled a rondom piece of paper out of her pocket and Alexis found a pen on the ground. They wrote down their email addresses. (Yeah, we kinda sorta maybe possibly stole a laptop. Sorry we like to have internet.) Others exchanged hugs and handshakes and goodbyes, including me, surprisingly. Not the hugs of course. I don't do hugs.

"Bye," I said to Max with a slight nod.

"Yeah, I have a feeling we're gonna have some trouble with them," she replied with a smile and gesture to Nudge, Rebecca, and Alexis.

"I have absolutely no idea how I'm going to stand it," I told her honestly. Nudge would be talking about them non-stop.

"Tell me about it, I got two, double the talking," she responded with an eye-roll. I saw Tom shake Iggy and Tess's hands, and walk towards Max and I.

"Nice meeting you," He told me with a genuine smile and an out-reached hand, which I shook.

"Yeah, it's been fun." God, I feel like a gigantic family is splitting and going separate ways to their inevitable doom. I just realized how depressing and ominous that sentence was. Wow.

After all of our goodbyes were said, we walked away in opposite directions, like the sad ending of a cheesy movie. Seriously, what is up with these metaphors? Both groups kept glancing back at each other, until we were out of sight. That's actually saying a lot, because we have raptor vision. It's pretty awesome.

"Maybe we'll see them again," Nudge said hopefully. I nodded.

"Maybe." I highly doubted it.

**A/N: Hello internet! How are my fantastic readers today? I hope you're well! So, they're leaving each other for good, or are they? You have no idea, but I do! There are many surprises ahead, so keep reading! Please comment, this time with youre favorite... uh... Food! I haven't said that yet. BYE! **

**Volare su**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
_Max's POV _

I would miss them, I guess. But we had to leave. Well, we didn't have to, but we were running out of things to do, and I was getting a little jumpy. It's been about a month since we've seen an Eraser, and I was worried. Where were they? Are they following us? If so, why aren't they attacking us? Not that I want them to, but I want to know where they are.

Everyone was silent for once, which was weird. Arya and Rose weren't talking, like usual, they were just walking along siently, Arya with Shade and Rose with Scorpion and Ash. Talon was next to me, looking thoughtful. I decided that I should say something, even though I had no idea what. Here we go.

"I'm sorry we had to leave guys, it's just... I was getting a little worried. We haven't seen the Erasers for a while, and it's not that I want them to find us, it's just that I want to know where they are. I feel like if we stay here, they'll find us," I explained.

"We know Max, you don't need to apologize, we're just sad, that's all," Scorpion told me. I smiled at him gratefully.

"Where to know?" Talon asked after a few minutes.

"Maybe Antarctica," Rose suggested.

"First, not in a billion years, you'd have to drag my cold, dead body there, and second, why?" I asked. Max no likey the cold.

"There are penguins." Like that explained everything. I rolled my eyes and kept thinking about where in the world we could go. Famous cities came to mind, London and Paris. Then of course we would have to visit Germany. Why not? Besides, of course, the outrageous amount of money it would cost. We could sneak on a plane, maybe Shade could steal some money for tickets or even actual tickets. It may work... But, of course, they're the oh-so-possible chance that we will get caught. Might as well suggest it and see if the others have any ideas.

"How about London or Paris? We could visit famous places while getting out of the country and either escaping Erasers or making them show themselves," I said. Everyone stared at me.

"But..." Shade repsonded, "how would we get there? I guess we could sneak on a plane somehow, but still. Plus just being there would be expensive. Not to mention that it's pretty risky." Darn his reasonableness. Too bad I had already made up my mind.

"We'll make it work, maybe put ourselves in boxes and ship us on a cargo plane. What do we have to lose? If Erasers find us, we fight them, like usual. If the cops chase, we can deal with them with both arms tied behind our backs." I glanced around, I noticed that some were looking convinced, but Shade and Talon didn't look so sure. Time to go for the majority vote, "Whoever wants to go, raise their hand." One, two, three, four. Plus me of course. "Sorry guys," I told Talon and Shade, "majority rules."

"Whatever happened to minority rights," Shade mumbled.

"Huh?" Talon asked, clueless as usual.

"Ever heard of the Constitution?" Shade asked him.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with this?" Talon retorted, and Shade just shook his head.

"Ok guys, we have a long day of planning ahead of us, so get some sleep," I announced as we reached the clearing we've been staying in for the past few nights.

"Night," Rose told everyone as she sat down for first watch.

"Goodnight," most of us replied, except for Ash who was already asleep and Shade who felt like being quiet.

* * *

So we spent pretty much the entire day coming up with different plans for getting ourselves on a plane and flying to Europe. There was: dress up like flight attendants, which was Rose's idea and was shot down, since we don't have nice clothes. Arya said that she and Rose could create a diversion, and Shade could steal tickets, but there would be a problem with getting Rose and Arya away, because their diversion involved turning into a tiger and a wolf and for some reason I don't think that would go over very well.

But it turns out that Shade had the best plan. We find a cargo plane that's heading to Europe, if it's going to London or Paris, even better. We wait until the last minute to sneak on so no one notices us, if he had to he could even make the place pitch dark. And boom, free flight all the way! Of course it will be in a uncomfortable cargo plane full of boxes and stuff that can fall on us and hit us, but hey! We've been through worse before.

We stayed one more night there, and the next day we packed up and headed out. Again, like always, I wished we could all fly. It would make travelling so much easier! But we had to make do with an old van that was left in the parking lot of an abandoned house we stayed at once. For some odd reason, Rose has a natural gift with cars, so she got it running again, and it actually does pretty good.

So we set off. Talon drove, because I'm apparently a horrible driver and make everyone in the car afraid for their lives. Yeah, ok.

"Who's up for a round of "99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall?" Arya asked, looking bored.

"When hell freezes over," I snorted. I hate that song, it's so annoying and long! And we, well, everyone but me, sing it on almost every long trip.

"We don't have proof that it's not frozen, so ok!" She replied and started singing. "99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall!" Rose joined in next, and soon everyone but I was singing. I just sat with my head in my hands, trying not to scream. Talon rubbed my back, trying to calm me down, but it didn't work so well, seeing as he was still singing.

After a while, I thought, if you can't beat them, join them. So I joined in at 47 bottles of beer on the wall. It was actually kind of fun, we were all singing loudly and out of tune, and it made the time go by a little quicker. But still, when we reached 23, I was praying for the song to be over soon.

"5 bottles of beer on the wall, 5 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 4 bottles of beer on the wall! 4 bottles of beer on the wall, 4 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 3 bottles of beer on the wall! 3 bottles of beer on the wall, 3 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 2 bottles of beer on the wall! 2 bottles of beer on the wall, 2 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 1 bottle of beer on the wall!" We all sang the last line as loud as possible without screaming. "1 bottle of beer on the wall, 1 bottle of beer! Take it down, pass it around, 0 bottles of beer on the wall!"

"Thank god it's finally over!" Scorpion exclaimed, panting slightly.

"Wasn't my idea," Shade told him.

"We all know who started it," Talon said, looking at Arya through the rear-view mirror. She was grinning.

"Not my fault everyone joined in," she replied defensively.

"Very true," Rose agreed.

"Hey! You joined in first!" Ash told her.

"Very true," I said, copying Rose.

"Now that we found the culprits, what should we do about it?" Talon asked with a smirk.

"Um, I think we're all culprits, because we all sang. You guys didn't have to if you didn't want to," Arya said quickly, seeming nervous.

"Hmm, I don't know..." Shade replied, to my surprise. I thought he would be on her side.

"Ok, how's this, their punishment is being stuck in this van with five annoying people." I think that's pretty fair, we can be pretty annoying when we want to.

"Sure," everyone agreed with me. For the rest of the drive, we played I Spy, tried to find as many different license plates as possible, and talked. And talked. Mostly about random stuff. We weren't sure exactly where we were headed, but it was somewhere up north, closer to Europe, but still across the ocean, obviously. Which meant that it would be a long, most likely two-day drive. Yay! I just love being stuck in a small space for a prolonged amount of time. Bring on the claustrophobia.

When the sun was beginning to set, we decided to stop because everyone was tired and we didn't want to get into an accident. We found a pretty cheap motel, two rooms for twelve dollars, so we stayed there, girls in one room boys in the other. We all got a hot shower for the first time in about five days, and an actual bed to sleep in! It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but it beats sleeping on the ground. I said goodnight to everyone then drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: HI MY BEAUTIFUL READERS! How are you doing this fine day? I'm doing pretty good. This chapter was kinda short and boring, but it was mostly for getting them to Europe. Funny story, me and my friend actually 'sang' 99 bottles of beer on the wall through text awhile ago, which took about TWO FREAKIN HOURS. NEVER DO IT. It was fun, but it got annoying after, oh, 90? But we went all the way to 0, which made us feel accomplished. Ok, as always, reviews are appreciated, this time with your favorite song!**

**Volare su**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Fang's POV_

"Ok, now that we've had a little break, we should get back to our mission."

"The School," Iggy responded, nodding.

"Exactly." See, ever since we escaped from the School and they've been chasing us, we've been trying to expose them. We also figured out that there isn't just one, there are tons around the world under different names. We're trying to find them, expose them, and destroy them.

"We know that there are some in Europe, India, Asia, Africa... Where do we start?" Tess asked.

"How about Europe? Maybe we can stop in Paris, and go shopping! I've always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower! What about the Louvre? And the Eye of London and Big Ben, so we'll have to stop in London too-" Nudge continued to ramble about all the places she wanted to see in Europe.

"Yeah, that's fine and all, but how will we get there?" Gazzy asked when she finally stopped talking.

"Fly of course!" Angel told him, eyes shining with excitement, "We really get to go to Europe Fang?"

"Yep, but we can't just sightsee, we have work to do. And I don't think we'll be able to fly there. It's pretty far, and all ocean the entire way, so we can't stop..." I replied thoughtfully. How would we get there? We could fly, in a plane, but then we would have to get tickets, go through security, and be stuff on a plane with a bunch of strangers for hours. At least if the plane goes down we would survive. That sounded heartless, didn't it? I mean, I don't want all of those people to die, but if they did, at least we would- forget it.

My mind started to wander. I wondered what Max and her gang was doing right now. Would we ever run into them again? Were they talking about us right now? Maybe they were sent to spy on us... Whoa, slow down there Fang. You're just getting paranoid, freaking yourself out.

"Faaaang. Earth to Fang, come in Fang, are you there?"

"Wha-?" I asked, shaking myself out of my thoughts. I blinked quickly a few times, then Nudge came into focus, waving her hands in my face. "What are you doing?"

"You were completely spaced out. We've been talking to you for like, five minutes and you didn't even notice," She explained.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Just thinking about ways to get over the Atlantic Ocean." I replied.

"Besides the obvious, because we like to do things the hard way!" Gazzy added.

"If you want to fly the entire way, be my guest, but don't complain to be when you're completely exhausted halfway across," I responded.

"Aw, c'mon Fang. Why do you have to be such a buzz kill?" Tess asked me.

"I'm just stating the facts," I replied with a shrug. "Lets take a break from planning now. Maybe we'll have better ideas tomorrow, after we have a full night's sleep."

We decided to take a little fly, but this time we weren't going anywhere in particular. We just flew around the general area, racing each other, playing tag, trying to outdo each other with complicated stunts.

At one point we flew over a small clearing that looked similar to ours. I stared down at it, it almost looked like there we people there. I slowly descended, circling. No one else in the Flock seemed to notice. Soon I got close enough to make out seven people sitting around a fire. Could it be- no, that's crazy. It's probably just random hikers.

I rejoined the Flock, who didn't seem to notice my leaving. We continued to fly for a while, then returned 'home' when it got dark. Everyone got settled and went to sleep while I sat watch. I thought for a while about how we were going to get across the ocean, and figured our best plan would be to get a plane, or, if worse comes to worst, we could fly. Maybe find an island to rest on here or there. Wow, Fang, I think you're going crazy. I'm pretty sure there won't be many islands. Then again I'm not good with geography... Never being to school and all.

After sitting for a while letting my mind wander off to find a relaxing island somewhere, I decided to let someone else take over watch because I obviously wasn't doing a very good job. I woke up Tess then tried to get some sleep, which wasn't hard because I was exhuasted.

* * *

"Get up," I heard, and felt a hand shaking my shoulder. I was immediately awake and on my feet, ready to fight.

"Whoa, calm down dude, we just got tired of your snoring," Iggy told me, grinning. I glared at him, which didn't accomplish anything at all. You know, because he's blind. Then we had a wonderful breakfast of granola bars and trail mix.

"Well," I said after we all had finished, "we better get-" I was cut off by some leaves rustling behind us. Everyone froze, and I very slowly turned around. I wasn't very surprised at what I saw, it was a matter of time, but that didn't mean I was happy. I put my hand behind my back with three fingers together. I meant 'get ready to fight.'****

A/N: Did you guys like my failure of a cliff hanger? I'm not very good at them... I hope you all are doing great, and I'll hopefully talk to you soon! Please review with comments, questions, and your favorite character in this story!

Volare su


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
_Max's POV_

So here we are in some obscure place in the USA. Was that dramatic? No? Well you can't say I didn't try. Anyway we found an airport that has multiple freight planes in a some state that I'm not really sure of the name because we don't have a map ok I'm not a GPS people. Sorry, I just spent a lot of time in a car with annoying people and I'm a little stressed out because we have to sneak onto a plane and UGH!

I sighed heavily, causing Talon to put his arm around my shoulder. "It's gonna be fine, you're with the master of sneakiness," he told me.

"Who, Shade?" I asked him.

"Haha, very funny," he replied dryly. "I'm talking about me."

"Hmm, somehow that doesn't reasure me. You're not as quiet and capable of turning invisible as Shade is."

"How do you know I'm not actually a master ninja spy and that I've been keeping it a secret from you this whole time?" He asked with a funky eyebrow wiggle thing.

"Well, you just blew your big secret, and I've known you your entire life and it's kinda obvious that you're not a ninja."

"Master ninja spy," he corrected me. "And you clearly don't know me very well if you don't even know about mission to Pigfarts."

"Where?" I asked him with a giggle. Know I'm really confused.

"Nothing you need to know about." He responded in a 'holier-than-thou' voice. I just rolled my eyes. If he wants to live in an imaginary land where there's a place called 'Pigtarts' or whatever if is, fine. Maybe his stories will give us a laugh once in a while.

"So, are we gonna do this or what?" Rose asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yep!" I replied cheerfully. "Everyone remember the plan?" I asked and I got nods and yeses in return. "Good, lets do this thing!"

* * *

About a half an hour later we were all safely on the plane, chilling out with a bunch of boxes that said 'fragile' and 'this side up.' I think it went pretty well, actually. We only had to knock out two people, but they'll be fine. Yeah, so now we're just waiting. Waiting for about six to seven hours till we finally land in England. Good thing we all went to the bathroom first.

The first hour was pretty good, we played games, talked. But like all trips, we quickly got bored. Since the ride wasnt too bumpy, we could sit and stand and lay down withotu being around of falling over and rolling around. We all eventually sat down and tried to take a nap, with a person on guard, just in case. Thankfully, it was Rose, not me, so I just settled down with Talon and basically used him as a pillow, which we was used to by now.

I didn't fall to sleep immediately, sadly. So I used the time to do some thinking. YAY! For some odd reason, the first thing to pop into my head was Nick and his gang. Though for a while I've been calling them 'the other Flock' in my mind. But I think that there may be a good reason for that.

I went over all the facts about them that I've been going over in my mind since we first met them. They were six kids by themselves like us. All thin, looked unkepmt, like they didn't get many good meals, and they had raggedly looking clothes. They seemed wary of us and a little skittish, like we are around crowds and strange people. They seemed suspicious, smart, and on guard. Not to mention very familiar.

I don't think the reason they seem familiar is because they remind me of the Flock and myself, but in the way that I've met them or seen them before. There's a good chance that I have. The School contained thousands of mutants, experiments. We might have passed by them in the halls when the Erasers took us from our 'tests' to our cages. Heck, we could have even been in cages in the same room. I decided to do something that I swore I would never do, after all, I had all but erased that part of my life from my memories, but I decided that it was time to look back and try to see if I could remember them.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself, and concentrated on Talon for a moment, his steady breathing, his arm around me, which reminded me that I'm safe. You can do this, you're not a wimp. I was about to go into my nightmares, but the worst part was, they were real.

_~Flashback~_

_I was in a cage. It had been an hour since they last tested me, putting me in a long room. I had to run the length of it as fast as I could, and if I stopped I would be shocked. That went on for a long time. Once I got back into my cage, I tried to fall asleep, restore some of my energy, but since the cage was too small and I was in an awkward position, it was kind of hard._

_I glanced over to the cage next to me. In it was a boy, around my age, about eight, who had wings like me. They were grayish black. He named himself Talon, and he was my only friend in the place._

_Suddenly, the doors burst open and two whitecoats and one Erasers came in, pushing a cart with three cages on it. Each contained a human with wings, all different colors. From what I could tell there were two boys and one girl. The girl had brown hair and goldish wings, one boys had strawberry blonde hair and light gray wings, and the other had jet black hair and wings. They didn't look so good, but then again neither did Talon or I._

* * *

_I woke up after an uneasy sleep. Even in my dreams I couldn't escape the Erasers, needles, and cages. I noticed that two cages directly across from me now had something in them. One contained a tiger and the other a wolf. I knwo who they are. The whitecoats had two very successful expirements, after many failures, in which a human could fully tranform at will into an animal. I was jealous of them, because they can fit a little more comfortably into their cages than I can, but they're actually very nice. However, they didn't name themselves, so we usually just call them 'tiger-girl' or 'wolf-girl.' _

_Wolf-girl actually has brother. They did something to him that makes him super fast. I've seen him run before, he never gets shocked. _

_I was just falling asleep again when the doors opened, and a pair of Erasers came in and took Talon out. I noticed the boy with the black hair was watching me. He was sitting in his cage with his knees to his chest and his arms around them. His chin rested on his knees. I returned the gaze, but didn't say anything, and soon he turned his eyes to tiger-girl and wolf-girl. _

_~End Flashback~_

Hmm... I had almost forgotten that we used to called Arya and Rose tiger-girl and wolf-girl. After we had escaped they decided that they needed a name. Anyway, to the improtant stuff. I'm almost positive that was Nick, Taylor, and James. Hmm... I wonder if I ever saw the others. Zephyr and Ariel seemed too young for me to have seen them, after all I was only eight at that time. I may have seen Krystal though.

Anyway, that was enough exploring memories for one day, I had found all the evidence I needed. I looked at Talon, who was still asleep. He used to be so little! I let some of the good memories from the School come back to me, mostly me making friends with Talon, Arya, Rose, Scorpion, Shade, and eventually Ash.

"Max?" Someone whispered. I was Ash.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"Can I sleep with you?" He asked.

"Of course you can," I replied and he immediately snuggled up next to me and I put my arm around him, and eventually, we fell asleep.****

A/N: Hey everybody! OMG! I got a ton of reviews, thank you! You made we want to update really soon, but I may not update until next week, because I need to write more. OK, I wanna answer Monolaiania who had a little trouble with caps lock. Just pres the button that says caps lock again, boom! It turns off. I would have gotten to you sooner, but you were a guest, soo... My dog is being annoying right now, wanting me to pet him. So I am, because if I don't he looks at me with this really cute sad face which makes me feel like a horrible human being for not petting my already spoiled dog. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and my flashback, which was pretty fun to write. Thanks for all your comments, favorites, and follows, and please comment with your favorite dog breed. Mine is a beagle, because that's the kind dog that is currently annoying me! Did that make sense? Oh well, bye!

Volare su


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
_Fang's POV_

Everyone was in fighting stance, wings out in case they needed to take off. I'm pretty sure we've faced worse before. We're surrounded by Erasers, half-wolf half-human if I haven't said that already. We were outnumbered, of course, because nothing is ever easy for us. Twelve to six, yay. At least they made it even. And let the usual 'we're hear to annialate you' speech commence, heard it a hundred times.

"Well, well, well, Fang, you're looking good," One of them said.

"I think you mean I'm looking well," I corrected. That's me, the grammar police. He growled and stepped closer. "Ahh, Ari, long time no see! How are you doing?"

"Pretty good seeing as I'm about to kill you." And there it was. Always kill, never 'take out to a lovely dinner' or 'play a nice game of charades.'

"Well let get on with it then." Everyone launched into action. Ari leaped to me, grabbing me, but I just wen twith him momentum and became dead weight, throwing him off balance. I landed on top of him and wasted no time. I started punching him in the face, breaking his nose, pounding his jaw, hopefully bruising his eye. But in seconds he pushed me off of him and got up. I jumped up and spun into a roundhouse kick, which made him lose his balance and fall again. I used the time to see what was going on.

Angel was hovering in the air, anticipating an Erasers every move, I saw another join them. Nudge and Tess were working together against three Erasers. Gazzy and Iggy were fighting another three. There were a lot left waiting to jump into the fight. I clapped my hands around ones fuzzy ears from behind, building enough pressure to pop his eardrums. He clamped his hands over his ears and howled in pain.

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind. Ari was probably back up again. He threw me down but before he could do anymore damage Tess wacked him with a large branch. That seemed to knock him out. "Thanks," I told her. She nodded and smiled, then went of to help the others. I took out a few more by myself, and soon they had all ran away. Sadly, they took Ari with them, so I couldn't finish him off. Oh well, another time.

"Report," I said, like after every fight.

Iggy spoke up first, "I'm pretty good, a few bruises and cuts, nothing broken though.

"Same," Gazzy and Nudge agreed.

"A few scratches is all," Angel told me.

"I- I think my wrist might be broken." Tess said. She was holding it and it looked like it was at a weird angle.

"Lemme see." Everyone gathered around and Tess showed me her wrist. It was already swollen and limp. She looked like she was in pain. "Ok, try to move it, but if it hurts too much, you can stop." She moved her hand a little, but winced then stopped. "I'll need a strip of clothe and a stick. They knew what to do, this had happened a once or twice before. Nudge handed me a scarf and Gazzy gave me a stick. As gently as I could I placed the stick on the underside of her arm. It was a decent length, so it went from the middle of her palm to the middle of hr lower arm. Then I wrapped the scarf around and tied it.

"There, that should help, and with any luck it's just sprained." She nodded then rested her head on Iggy's shoulder, who sat next to her. We tried to avoid getting outside help from doctors and nurses, so we had to learn to take care of our injures ourselves. I learned how to make a decent splint when Nudge had sprained her ankle.

Once Tess had gotten a little rest, we decided to move. I didn't want to stay here in case the Erasers came back. We flew for a little bit, looking to somewhere to spend the night, and eventually Angel spotted a cave. We landed and found that it was a nice, large, deserted cave that would be a good shelter for the night.

I got a fire going and we roasted some hotdogs that Iggy had in his bag from the tim we raided a grocery store. Good times, good times. When we finished eating, Tess almost immediately fell asleep against Iggy, and he told us what happened.

"You know how she was going around, hitting the Erasers with that branch?" He asked, and we nodded.

"She saved me, Ari was about to finish me off," I said.

"Us too, they surrounded Iggy and I," Gazzy piped up.

"Well apparently one of the Erasers grabbed the branch and twisted it, somehow flipped her over, and she landed on her wrist."

Angel looked murderous. "When are they going to leave us alone!" She shouted. All of us were shocked. Angel never yelled, she was usually the peacemaker. "I'm tired of them attacking us and hurting us and trying to kill us. It's not fair! We didn't do anything, we didn't ask fo this! Why did they make us like this if they were just going to destroy us?"

She came over to me and hugged me, burying her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her "I don't know sweetie, I really don't know."****

A/N: Hola amigos! HAPPY DAY AFTER VALENTINE'S DAY! I don't have a bf so it's kinda a sad holiday for me. I spent it with books. Speaking of V-day, me and my bud, Llamasandsnickuhsbahrs just wrote a posted a Percy Jackson Valentine's day one-shot called Valentine's Day Trouble, so if you're interested head over to her profile! So I've noticed that the chapters in Fang's POV seem to be shorter than Max's... Hmm, I'll have to fix that. I think it's because I'm not so good at writing from a boy's perspective, or maybe it's just Fang... Anyway, DRAMA! Drama llama! Angel had a little breakdown, I feel bad for her. Heads up, she's not evil in this story! She's just gonna be the sweet little girl we knew in the beginning of the MR series. As usual, please review with questions, comments, and your favorite... flower. That was a lame one but I can't think of any! Adios!

**Volare su**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Max's POV_

"Paris! The City of Love!" I exclaimed as we walk down a small street in Paris that was lined with shops. So many clothes, a ton of delicious food, natives who I didn't understand, though a lot of them spoke English. They seemed to be annoyed by tourists, I wonder why...

"Shopping! Cute shoes! Tons of clothes and jewlery!" Ayra announced happily, a huge smile on her face.

"That's all you care about?" Rose asked, for once not on Arya's side. "What about the architecture?" I was with her all the way, the buildings were beautiful.

"I'm sorry I appreciate France's superb fashion," Arya retorted. "But I guess the buildings and everything are kinda nice..."

"'Kinda nice?' Are you seeing this?" Talon asked.

"Since when were you into fancy buildings?" I inquired curiously.

"So now I can't like pretty stuff? I quess you all just think that I'm a really macho tough guy, huh?" He replied with a grin, and I smacked him. "Ow!"

"See, you're just a big sissy," I told him, and he glared at me.

"Are we really gonna fight the entire time we're here?" Scorp asked the Flock.

"Possibly," Shade replied calmly. "Highly likely, actually."

* * *

We stayed in Paris for a week. And, as Shade predicted, there was much fighting. Over where we ate, where we went, where we stayed, and many stupid, pointless things. We all tried snails, because, hey, we've eaten a lot worse. Plus their a delicacy. They were ok. We had croissants, crepes, french toast, french fries (obviously, it's France. I don't care it they came from America. Did they? I don't even know) We saw the Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe, The Louvre, and the Notre Dame Cathedral. And we stayed in a beautiful, fancy... motel.

And Talon instisted on taking me out to dinner one night. His reasoning was that we were in the City of Love, and I agreed because I love food. We went to a small, cute cafe and got fancy sandwiches with little toothpicks in them. Toothpicks! So fancy!

Arya, Shade, and Rose were assigned to 'holding down the fort' which they took pretty seriously because when we got back to the motel and walked into one of our two rooms, there was a giant fort and we got plastic cups thrown at us. So we did the only reasonable thing and jumped on thier fort, which brought it crashing down. Then we spent about four hours building forst and having 'wars' which was basically cups flying everwhere. It was pretty fun.

Now we're going to jolly old England! We're all going to talk in awful British accents the entire time we're there and act like annoying tourists, staring at everything and saying "What's that?" and "Oh my gosh, that's so cool!" I think we're going to seriously annoy some people.

"Maxie, darling, would you fancy a spot of tea?" Rose asked, giggling and holding out a bottle of iced tea.

"I would be delighted!" I took the bottle from her and drank it with my pinkie extended.

"I'm pretty sure that only the Queen acts like that," Arya pointed out.

"Arya dearest! Whatever happened to your lovely accent?" Shade asked, grinning widely.

"Oh yes, pardon me, I quite forgot." We sound like idiots. I love it! I feel like walking up to a random person and ask directions just to annoy them.

"Is it always this dreary?" Scorpion asked.

"Yes, I believe so..." Shade responded.

"Well, lets find some cover in case it starts to pour," Talon suggested. We all agreed and continued walking and talking, but this time we had some sort of goal in mind. Eventually we found out that we were in charming city of Canterbury, not too far from London. It was pretty and historic, so we decided to spend some time here, after all, we don't have any plans for this trip, we just sort of go with the flow.

We found an inn too stay in as soon as the heavens opened up and rain started pouring down. Thank goodness we got two rooms for pretty cheap because we need to save what little money we have.

"I really hope it's not going to be like this the entire time we're here," I said, as we sat on the airchairs and couch by the fire. Ash was sitting on my lap, playing with my hair. I had showed him how to braid it and he'd been trying different styles for about a half an hour. Maybe he'll be a hair-stylist when he's older. If we live that long, and can get jobs...

"Yeah! There are some pretty cool places to visit here," Rose was looking at a pamphlet about the historical aspects of the city. "The Canterbury Castle, St. Augustine's Abbey, and Canterbury's Cathedral seem like interesting places to visit." Shade, Arya and Scorpion were reading over her shoulder.

Talon yawned next to me. "I think it's time for bed," I told him, nudging his arm with my elbow.

"But it's only... nine-thirty! That's early! Practically-" he yawned again.

"Yes, but we've had a long day, and you're going to thank me in the morning, so go on! Shoo!" I said, pushing him.

"Wow, someone's pushy. Oh, and how am I supposed to go to bed if I don't know what room it is or have a key or anything?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Here," I threw him a key, "It's room eight. Have a good night, see you in the morning!"

Everyone else said good night to Talon who shuffled to the stairs, yawning again. We all stayed up talking about what we wanted to do while we were here. It was about quarter after ten when Arya slumped over on Shade's shoulder, fast asleep. Ash had fallen asleep on my lap about twenty minutes before that, and Rose and Scorpion were yawning. Now that I think I about it, I was pretty tired too.

"Ok, I think everyone is ready for bed now," I announced. I stood up, still holding Ash. He was out, so I decided to just carry him up rather then wake him up just to have him fast asleep a minute later.

"I'm not carrying you," Shade half-whispered to Arya, poking her shoulder. She just groaned in responce and burried her head deeper into his shoulder, and he sighed. Rose and Scorpion got up, said goodnight, and went upstairs. I just Shade decided it would be easier to carry Arya up because she gets kinda grumpy right after you wake her up, so he picked her up bridal-style. "Ugh, what has she been eating?" He asked.

"Probably rocks," I replied with a grin. I heard a soft growl from Arya, which just made me giggle. Shade went up the stairs first and I followed, saying goodnight to the barman on the way, who waved and smiled. Shade carried Arya into the girls room and I took Ash into the boys room. There were two double beds in each room, so Ash was sleeping in the same bed with Shade, and Scorpion and Talon. Talon was fast asleep with his face burried in the pillow, snoring lightly. I smiled and put Ash down, and pulled the covers over him.

"Goodnight, Shade whispered as he walked into the room as I exited it, and I said goodnight to him too. I went into our room, where Arya was fast asleep and Rose was sitting on her side of the bed. I got a bed to myself, yay! It's obviously because I'm the beloved leader and I deserve the best, uninterrupted sleep. Or, you know, because I might accidentally kick someone or something. I said a final goodnight to Rose, then got into bed. IT WAS SO COMFORTABLE! Oh my gosh, this bed is stuffed with freaking feathers or something. As soon as I was all covered up and my head hit the pillow, I was out cold.

**A/N: Happy Easter! If you celebrate it... I'm so sorry! I've been really busy, and honestly, I did not feel like writing. All the sudden I was like, "Oh my god I haven't updated in like a month!" and I freaked out, but I still couldn't think of stuff to write, So I apologize for this fillerish chapter, I tried to make it as long as I could, since I haven't updated in a while. I actually saw something a few days ago that describes me so well: "I have this problem where I would much rather read the story I'm trying to write than actually write it." I'm not sure exactly who said that, but I'm not taking credit! I just identify with it. (Just thought you should know, I have never been to Europe, or even left America, so I am half guessing and half researching, sorry if I got it terribly wrong. And I hope you aren't offended by their accents, I know that's not how you guys talk. Well, not all of you.) So, I probably won't update as often as I'd like too, but I wil try! I'm just holding on until summer... So, what's your favorite season? Mine's probably spring because the flowers are really pretty.**

**Volare Su**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Fang's POV_

**(A/N: Blah blah blah something about stuff I don't feel like writing. (Yes this is what I do every time I start writing)) Ugh, what to write... PIE! I like pie. You know what? I'm just going to make this the A/N! In the beginning of the story this time, switching things up! Um, hey! How are you guys doing? I'm tired. And hot. Like, temp wise, I'm actually very ugly. Ok, maybe not that ugly... I may not be pretty, but I am sexy and I know it! YAY! This chapter may not be so great because I don't know what to write. You've been warned. Uhhhhhhhhh, k. What's your favorite thing about yourself? I like my ability to laugh at myself. Cause let's admit it, I'm freaking hilarious. Onward to the chapter!**

**(A/N: starting for real this time...)** You guy wanna hear about the awful flight here? By flight I mean, like, with our wings. We didn't take a plane because we are dirt poor. No we do not carry dirt with us, it's an expression. Anyway, the flight. Ugh. So, picture this: Flying two thousand seven hundred ninety four miles from Nova Scotia to Portugal. The shortest route you can possibly take over the Pacific Ocean. We barely made it, I don't even know how. I don't even know if it's possible. Probably not. We pretty much collasped from exhaustion before we even reached the ground.

Enough complaining. It's over, never again. Well, we're here. In Germany. Isn't that exciting? Today we're going to try to find a School. You know, the bad kind with the evil scientists. Not a school school with learning and teachers. See, we had heard about Schools across the world while we were there. We decided to find some of them and figure out just how big this operation is. And if we can destroy it. Or at least try to tell people about it.

"What's that?" Gazzy asked, pointing to a castle that was ahead of us.

"A castle," Nudge replied in a 'no duh' tone of voice.

"I know that," Gazzy insisted, "but look at it. It has barbed wire fencing, looks pretty well guarded. Why?"

"Maybe they don't like intruders," Tess suggested, "kids fooling around, stuff like that."

"Or maybe they don't want anyone to see what's going on in there," I said darkly.

"What, you think that's a School?" Tess asked, then looked thoughtful. "Actually, it kind of makes sense. An old castle, privately owned for years, no one would really know what was going on in there, they would just assume that the owner wanted privacy or wanted to keep people out for some reason. And it's surrounded by woods, so you wouldn't be able to see it from the back unless you got over the fence, which I assume goes around the entire property..."

"You should be a detective," Iggy told her, putting his arm across her shoulders and smiling at her."

"Nah, that stuff was pretty obvious," she replied, smiling at him even though he couldn't see it. But she put his free hand up to her face so he knew.

Angel was looking up at the castle, concentrating. I squatted down next to her, "Getting anything?" I asked her.

"A little..." She looked puzzled, "It's not very clear, but I can pick up some thoughts. Mostly fear."

"Then that pretty much means it's a School, right?" Gazzy questioned, hearing our conversation. He looked excited, "I hope it is, I wanna kick some butt!"

"Even if it is, we're not going in, we could get captured, and I'm not up for a rescue mission. I think we should try to fly over it and see what's going on." The Flock prepared to take off, securing their backpacks and zipping up their windbreakers. "Ok, I think we should stay together and fly pretty high, so we look more like a flock of birds from the ground. If we get seperated somehow, lets meet up at that little bookshop not far down the road." I pointed in it's direction. Five head nodded in understanding.

"Lets do this!" Nudge exclaimed, unfurling her wings and jumping, pushing her wings down hard until she was airborn. Thank goodness there was no one around. We all followed suit, and I took the lead, as usual. We ascended steadily before getting into a V formation to fly over the castle. We were almost over it when a jolt ran through my body, and I reeled back a few feet, causing everyone to stop before they ran into eachother.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked, looking thoroughly confused, not being able to see what had happened.

"I-I hit something." I was as confused as everyone else. It was as if I had flew into a solid wall, but you couldn't see anything there. I flew closer to where I was when I hit it, whatever it was, and reached forward tentatively. My fingertips connected with what seemed to be solid air. "How is that even possible?" I muttered under my breath. The Flock mimicked me, touching the 'wall' that was in midair. Without speaking, we all spread out, it seemed that it went in every direction, up, down, left, right.

"Well this is fabulous," Iggy announced, looking annoyed. "I guess whatever's going on in there, they really don't want anyone to see. Can you see anything from here?"

"No, not really." Tess told him, "Maybe if we fly up higher we can see a little. And anyway, it can't go on forever, what if airplanes fly overhead?"

"It probably goes up high enough that you can't see anything at that height," I reasoned.

"Well, I think this settles that something creepy is definately going on in there, so it most likely is a School," Nudge said.

"Lets fly higher, see if we can see anything," Angel suggested, and we did. I was able to make out a pretty large enclosed courtyard, which could be there to let the experiments or Erasers get exercise.

"Well, I think it's useless to spend anymore time here. Lets land and try to find a place to eat." The sun was starting to set and we hadn't eaten since the morning. We were able to find a small restaurant that wasn't too expensive but had good food. After we had our fill, we set up camp. Germany, at least the part we were in, has a lot of trees. In the woods, there were a lot of huge pine trees, I don't know if they were spruce or firs, but they were giant, so that's where we slept. Since we don't really have money, we can't spend every night in a motel and eat at a restaurant for every meal.

Before bed we all stacked our fists and tapped eachothers hands. "Good work today guys, get some rest, tomorrow we'll be flying again." We had been in Germany for four days, and flew across most of it. The castle we saw today was the only thing we saw that could be a School. So tomorrow we were off to France to see if we could find anything there. Then England, Scotland, Russia, maybe some of Asia. I'm exhausted just thinking about it.

Go to sleep, Fang. Angel spoke in my mind. I hate it when she does that. You can worry about everything tomorrow. She was right, so I drifted off into a peacful sleep.

* * *

"Do you want to say anything Fang?" Nudge asked me.

"Huh? Oh, um, give me a sec to think about it." We were sitting in one of the surprising many cyber-cafes in Paris, France. Nudge was taking this oppurtunity to email Alexis and Rebecca, aka, Rose and Arya. I thought for a few minutes. Should we tell them where we are? Maybe they could help us, assuming they're like us. Meaning mutants. Of course we could just say that our family took a trip to Europe... Or tell them nothing at all.

I scooted over to the computer and read what was already written. "How are you?" "We're all doing well." Stuff like that. Then some random things that I don't understand, probably some inside jokes or something. I started typing, and when I finished I wrote: "From: Nick, James, Taylor, Krystal, Zephyr, and Ariel."

Nudge read over what I had written then changed from to "Your Awesome Friends", and added "Tiffany-" infront of Krystal. "Seriously Fang, get my name right!"

"But it's so ridiculous!" I protested. "And Zephyr, I can hardly say that with a straight face."

"Too late to change it now," Gazzy informed me with a grin. I rolled my eyes and sighed at him.

"Anyway, I sent the email, thy should get it and reply soon." Nudge announced.

"I can't wait," I mumbled so no one could hear me.

**Volare su**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Max's POV_

Wow, so. We we just like, chilling in London, ya know. Walking, talking, eating, making fools of ourselves. And we saw... a bench! Isn't that exciting?! I got you, didn't I? Haha, sucks for you. Yeah, we didn't see anything exciting. Except that bench, that was pretty cool. We all sat on it and made memories and stuff. Memories of sitting on a bench. Thanks for the memories bench! I named it Ben, short for bench. Oh my god I named a bench! What is happening to my mind? I think I'm going insane, hanging out with these crazy people all day. Seriously, you should hear some of the things that Arya and Rose talk about. You would probably start naming benches too.

Yeah, we had some fun in Canterbury, saw things, took silly pictures with a disposable camera that we bought. Today, we're going to ride in the Eye of London! That giant ferris wheel type thing next to the Thames River. The tickets were kinda expensive, but I think it's gonna be worth it.

It wasn't worth it. You just stand there staring at the same thing for like, an hour. Ok, not that long, it just felt like it. I mean, I guess the view was nice and everything, but it got a little tiring. Especially with like, twelve other people in there besides us. I think we annoyed them just a little.

So we may not be allowed on the London Eye anymore. (Don't ask why) But there's still a lot of stuff to do! Well, when it's not pouring, like it is now. Sigh. We're staying in a small, inexpensive hotel, because we seriously need to stop spending all the money that we worked hard to steal. Oh my god, I really want to play tetris (I may have an addiction) but Rose is hogging the computer! What is she even doing that's more important than tetris, gosh.

"Yay! I got an email! Isn't this exciting?" She squealed.

"Um, maybe?" Scorpion replied, looking at her like she was crazy, then went back to playing cards with Ash, Shade, and Talon. Arya, however, got out of her seat, jumped over the bed, and stood next to Rose saying "Who's it from, who's it from?" while bouncing up and down. Jeez, they get excited easily.

"Uh... Krystal!" Rose practically screeched.

"I'd like to keep my eardrums intact, thank you very much," Talon informed them and mouthed "Can we throw them out the window please?" at me. I shook my head sadly.

"What does it say?" I asked, sort of curious, I've thought about them occasionally.

Rose cleared her throat. "Hey Rebecca, Alexis, Max, Tom, Sam, Scott, and Andrew! I forget if I told you this, but nice names! (Not as nice as mine though) Wow Krystal, how concieted. Sorry, that was Zephyr, apparently he thinks his name is cooler. I think we all know that it's not. Hey! He threw a rolled up napkin at me. (He lowers the IQ of all of us) Ok, anyway. How are you guys doing? We're all doing fine. Living the normal, apple pie life. Ok, so everyone wants to write something, here we go:"

Everyone was paying attention to what she was saying by now. "Hi! It's Ariel, do you remember me? I'm the little blonde girl. Yeah. I miss you guys, it was fun doing stuff together. Um, bye!

Hey, it's Zephyr now. So me and James were making bombs but Taylor and Nick made us get rid of them. How dumb is that? It's not like we were going to use them to blow anything up, gosh. (Don't tell anyone, but we have a few that they didn't get, if you ever need explosives, you know who to talk to.)

You realize that we can see everything you write, right Zeph? Sorry about him, we got the bombs that they hid from us. What are we going to do with them? Oh, it's Taylor by the way. I hope you're all doing well :) Wow, I have no idea what to talk about. How's the weather? It's not bad here. See any good movies lately, read any good books? Ok, I should probably go before I embarrass myself more.

Yo, James here! *waves hand* I'm having Taylor type this, in case you were wondering. Did Zephyr tell you about the bombs? Bummer huh? Seriously, they act like we were going to blow up the world or something. It's handy to keep a few on you. You never know when you're going to get attacked, you feel me? lalala. Oh, sorry, I'm an awful singer, I think I just hurt a few people's ears. Sorry bout that! I don't know what to say next... Peace out, stay beautiful!

It's Krystal again. Nick's just staring off into space, eating, so I'll let him type last. Hey, hey, Alexis. _Bananas_. Oh, and Rebecca. _Llamas_. If anyone else is reading/listening, they're probably going to be really confused. Sorry about that, but you can never understand. MWUAHAHA! I'm really hungry for Chinese food right now. Did you know that you can always tell a good Chinese place from the bottom third of the door handle? Cool right?! Ok, Nick looks like he's coming back to earth.

Uh, hello, it's Nick. Krystal, I was not staring into space, I was eating and thinking. I was completely aware of what was going on. Goodness. How is everyone doing? We're doing ok. Actually, we're in Paris. Cool, huh? Yeah. So that's whats going on with us. This is awkward... I don't know what to say. Um, I don't really know how to say this, but... Have you even heard of. No, never mind, I won't ask. Should I? Ok, fine. Have you ever heard of a place called the School? Like, not school, with kids and teachers and learning and all that crap, but School. Probably not. I don't know whay I even asked, I just thought that maybe... You guys seemed like, well, I've said enough. Look, if you've never heard of the School, I hope you never will. Seriously. If you have, maybe you can help us. Or we could help you. Or we could help eachother. Bye.

Your awesome friends, Nick, James, Taylor, Tiffany-Krystal, Zephyr, and Ariel."

"Well, that was..." Shade said, looking a little shocked.

"Yeah." I agreed. It was... interesting. Rose almost choked at the mention of the School, and the rest of us completely froze.

"What should we do now?" Talon asked, looking worried.

"We reply." I said simply, grabbed the laptop from Rose, who was slightly shaking, and started typing. **(A/N: I was gonna stop here but oh well! Do you enjoy so far?) **Scorpion got up from his seat and put his arm around his sister. None of us liked hearing or thinking about the School.

"So they are different, like us," Talon said. "I wonder what they can do..."

"Who knows? They could do anything. There was nothing visibly different about them, but we look like normal kids, and look what we can do." Shade spoke.

"They did remind me of us, wary, no parents, varying ages, didn't look like they were related." Arya added. "I wonder if they were in with us, or if they were in a different School. I don't remember much about other people I saw in there." She shuddered, and Shade slipped his hand in hers. "Why are they in Paris though? Taking a vacation like us? Why mention the School? Do they think that we're from there too? Are they looking for more? Why?"

"Lots of questions," I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "I have no idea, but I'm pretty much asking them all those things. And as for if they were in the same School as us..." Everyone looked at me, and suddenly I didn't want to speak. "Uh, I actually remember seeing kids around our age that look a lot like them. It could have been them..." I trailed off.

"You know, now that you mention it, I do remember three kids, two boys and a girl, all with wings, that were in the cages across from us," Talon said, looking me in the eye. I returned his gaze and knew we were thinking the same thing. It was them. It had to be, they looked the same as they do now except bigger, obviously.

"I'm asking them if they can meet us at Big Ben in two days." I announced, and everyone nodded. Time to figure out what's going on.

**A/N: Hello. I how everyone's going ok. I'm tired. And I have to do homework, UGH! I hate school, I really do. I'm currently re-reading Harry Potter for like, the thirteenth time. There's nothing wrong with me. Speaking of, shout out to llamasandsnickuhsbahrs, who needs to read because she literally started reading the series last June (we had a competition to see who could read it faster, I won) and is still on the fifth book. Seriously girl? With the internet as my witness, I will shun you if you don't finish the series by June. Ok, maybe not shun you, probably just not talk to you for a day then only talk about Harry Potter when I do. READ! You also need to write. Anyway, have you loved a series so much that you've read it thirteen times? I bet it's your favorite ; ) Adios!**

**Volare su**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Fang's POV_

"Where are they? They told us to be here at two," Nudge complained.

"They said around two, not exactly at two o'clock," Iggy reminded her.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Tess asked me, looking worried.

"Honestly, no. But it's the only idea we have, so..." The only reply we had got from them was them asking to meet them today at Big Ben at aproximately two o'clock, and it was seven after now. I had a pretty good idea about what we were going to talk about. Suddenly, my knees were kicked out from under me, and, before I could react, an arm was wrapped around my neck and a familiar voice hissed in my ear, "So, you think you can just casually mention the School in an email like that, huh?" I was flipped over and landed on the ground. Before I could get up, Max was on top of me, pinning me down by my wrists. "You almost gave us all a heartattack," She growled.

"Ok, I think he gets it, you can let him up now," Tom told her, rolling his eyes and grinning.

"I don't know, I don't think he's ever been this helpless before, I want to savor the moment." She replied and smirked at me before letting me up.

"Now that I think of it," Gazzy said with a smile, "I don't think any of us have seen him that defenseless, well done!" He high-fived Max, who smiled than said, "We should probably go somewhere else, people who saw that are looking at us funny."

They led the way to a small park with only a few kids playing on the ball court and some other people walking along the paths. We sat down at the picnic tables under a pavillion, where no one could hear what we were talking about. First we all caught up with eachother for a little bit, but it was difficult to pretend to be happy and excited (not that I express those emotions that much anyway) when I was kinda dreading what we were all thinking about. Why did I even mention that.

"Ok, now talk." Max told me.

"Well, I like food, the color black, long walks on the beach at sunset-"

"You know what I'm talking about. Seriously? Long walks on the beach?"

"Just lightening the mood," I replied.

"Wow, Nick, I didn't think you were the kind of person that jokes around." Tom said.

"Ok. First, we need to get something straight," everyone looked at me. "My name's not Nick. It's Fang. God, sorry, that's been bugging me."

"Cool, cause mine's not Tom," Tom whispered, "It's Talon." We all introduced ourselves with our real names. Well, except for Max.

"So Max, if that is your real name, why are we here?" Tess asked.

"You're probably all wondering why I've gathered you here today," Max announced.

"Yeah, I literally asked that question two seconds ago," Tess murmured. Max ignored here and continued, "I'm here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative."

"Really?" The Gasman asked, excited. "I call Iron Man!"

"No, not really. Well, now that I think of it," Max put a finger on her chin, thinking, "It is sort of like the Avengers... Anyway, I received an email from _Nick_," she used my fake name to annoy me. I'm starting to seriously dislike this girl, "asking if I've heard of a place called 'The School.'" She paused and looked at me with a strange expression on her face. I couldn't figure out what it was, but I had my own problems. Despite my calm appearance, I was freaking out. What was she going to say? I knew I never should have asked about it in the first place. What if they didn't know about it? What if they did? These thoughts raced through my head, but I just steadily returned Max's gaze, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, you must be crazy," my stomach dropped, "talking about that with people you barely know. You got really lucky dude," she smiled at me.

"So you guys have, erm, been to the school?" Iggy asked.

"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt." Rose confirmed. "You got a t-shirt?" Arya questioned her, "must have missed that when I was _running for my life_."

"Ok, calm down. No one got any t-shirts, just misery and wasted time that could have been spent eating ot reading comics and playing video games," Talon told them, warding off a argument.

"I like t-shirts!" Ash piped up.

"Yup, t-shirts are pretty great," Max told him, picking him up and sitting him down of her lap. "So, Fang. Fangarang. Fangtastic-"

"Fang," I interrupted her, "go on."

"Fine, don't have an awesome nickname, see if I care. You obviously want to know if we've been to the School, and I want to know why."

"Well, it's kinda a long story." I told them about us escaping, living on the run, and how we eventually decided to see if we can find more Schools and see what we could do about them. If we could help 'mutants' escape, destroy Whitecoats and Erasers, and destroy the School in general. I talked about the ones that we've found, what we've done or tried to do, and about the situation with the most recent one in Germany. They all listened attentively, except maybe Ash, who looked like he was dowsing off.

"Wow..." Rose said. "What do you think Max, we should help them!" Max looked a little conflicted, like she wanted to help but also didn't want to put anyone in danger.

"Can we have a minute to talk about this?" Talon asked her. She nodded and handed Ash to Shade, who held him while he continued sleeping. Talon and Max walked away from the pavillion, talking.

"So, what can you guy do? We can all fly, plus we each have other powers and stuff, like Fang can turn invisible, and I can attract metal and I'm really good with computers, and Angel can breathe underwater!"

"Well, we can do a lot of different stuff. Only Max and Talon can fly, I can turn into a tiger, Rose can turn into a wolf, Shade can turn invisible too, Scorpion is really fast, and Ash can set stuff on fire at will." I glanced around and the Flock, and noticed that everyone else looked shocked too. Arya noticed this and added, "but Rose can do the same thing with water, so it's easy to deal with. And he can control it pretty well."

"It's cool that you're all so different," Tess told them.

"Yeah, but travelling is a pain, you guys can all fly, we have to steal a car or sneak on a plane to get anywhere." Shade pointed out. "Speaking of, are all your wings different? I'm guessing they are, because Max's and Talon's aren't the same."

"Yeah! Like, mine and Fang's are totally different." Angel spoke up, "His are- well, I guess we can show you..." She glanced at me, I looked around, but there was no one close to us except for Max and Talon. I nodded at her, and we all unfurled our wings.

"Whoa! They're all so pretty!" Rose told us. My wings have never been called 'pretty' before, mabye 'awesome' or 'super cool' but never pretty.

"I love yours Tess, they're like gold!" Arya marveled.

"Thanks! It must be pretty cool to be able to turn into a tiger though, they're so awesome," Tess replied.

"Can you show us?" Nudge added excitedly. "I guess," Arya replied and she glanced around then changed. It was one of the strangest things I've ever seen. Her arms and legs got shorter, her head wider and her nose and mouth formed a snout, she grew ears and a tail, all while black and white hair sprouted all over her body. This all happened in about five seconds. Now I'm not sure if you've ever seen a tiger up close, but they're massive. Like, tall, muscular, big teeth and claws, something you really don't want to fight. I'd say her shoulders came up to about three feet of the ground, maybe a little more, which was taller than I expected. She bared her teeth at us, then shook like a wet dog, so her fur poofed out and made her look bigger. She let Iggy pet her head since he couldn't see her. Before I knew it Arya was standing in front of me again.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive," Gazzy. "Thanks, I would have growled, but it may have drawn attention to us." I had completely forgetten that we were in a public park, and I drew my wings in to hide them. The rest of them showed us what they could do, and by the time they were done, Talon and Max returned.

"You guys wouldn't believe the crazy stuff we saw over here! I must be seeing things, because I could have sworn I saw a wolf at one point, and, it was so weird, there were people with wings!" Max exclaimed, than got serious. "Really guys, you just have to show off! You're lucky that there's barely anyone here.

"We were careful," Shade told her, "Have you two made a decision yet, because I think some of us have an opinion too."

"Yeah, I think we should help them, it'll be fun!" Arya said, and Rose nodded in agreement.

"I'm not so sure, what if one of us gets hurt?" Scorpion asked.

"We'd all watch out for eachother and if you guys want to leave you can at anytime," Iggy assured him. Max was thinking hard, and Talon was watching her. He whispered something to her and she nodded.

"Ok, we can help you. But we need to settle a few things first: we work as a team, but unless told otherwise, we take directions from the 'leaders,' everyone is looked after, and no one gets left behind, and we need a lot of food."

"Agreed," I responded, and we shook hands.

"Now that that's settled, I say it's time for our first mission!" Max announced.

"What is it?" Gazzy asked nervously.

"You'll see," She replied with a mishievous glint in her eye.

**A/N: Long time no... write! I'm so so sooo so so so so so sooo so so so so so so soo so so so so sooo so sorry! I was really busy with school work and finals and then I got sick the day after school ended, so I just layed around all day. I could have written, but I started watching this show Supernatural, and it's so addicting! It's a mixture of scary and heartbreaking. And I freaking love it. If you watch it, talk to me, I'm starting the third season. Anywho! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make it interesting and stuff. So, even though I've been awful and haven't updated in forever, I hope you review and favorite! Um, tell me about your favorite... what haven't I done? TV show! They ruin lives.**

**Volare su**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Max's POV_

"Ok, is everyone clear on the plan?" I asked, then took a sip of my soda. We we sitting at table outside a cafe, getting ready to launch my plan into action.

"Just one question," Gazzy stated. "Why?"

"Why not?" Rose replied excitedly.

"I get his point, I don't hate it but it seems a little... Unnecessary." Scorpion clarified. Gosh, why do they have to shot done my idea? Do they have no soul?

"Well, I think it's awesome," Iggy announced with a grin.

"Fang? What do you think?" I inquired, trying to appeal to him so that he could win over his flock. He looked thoughtful for a few moments, then spoke. "Why pie?"

"Are you kidding? Pie is the most amazing dessert in the world! It's fruity and doughy and sweet all in one! and you can eat it icecream, whipped cream, chocolate-" Tess put her hand over Nudge's mouth, but you could still her muffled babbling about different pie toppings and fillings.

"Look, I want pie, we all probably want pie, we don't have enough money, so why not steal some pie?" I argued.

"Why not steal some money?" Fang countered.

"That's just immoral."

"Oh, but stealing pie is just fine."

"I'm sure they won't miss one pie, they can make more. It's harder to get more money."

"That's bull."

"Ok, ok, everyone just calm down," Talon said, looking from Fang to me. "How about the people who want to go with Max go, and the rest stay behind. That way everyone's happy."

"If they stay behind they don't get pie. It's only fair," I added.

"That sounds fine, can we go now?" Arya sked impatiently.

"Yes, we can." We split up, Talon, Iggy, Arya, Rose, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were going with me, while Fang, Tess, Shade, Scorpion, and Ash were staying behind. "Ok team, lets head out!"

"What should we call ourselves?" Angel asked.

"Team Tasty?" Iggy suggested. "You know, because we love tasty food."

"I like it," Rose decided, and so we were officially Team Tasty. There was a bakery that we had discovered the day before. They had pies set out to cool and for display, along with cakes, cupcakes, scones, and various pastries and desserts. We casually strolled into the shops in twos and threes, because they may get suspicious if a eight people all came in at once. There were pretty many people milling around the shop, which was good because we wouldn'r be as noticable. Talon and I pretended to look at the menu while the others looked at the selection on the counter or sat down at the tables.

"You know, I'm starting to think that this may not be the best idea," Talon muttered to me.

"Too late to turn back now," I whispered back, and went up to the counter and asked the lady was exactly a crumpet was and then pretended to care. Once all of the people behind the counter were sufficently distracted, Gazzy grabbed an apple pie off the counter then started towards the door. We followed him at varying moments as to not raise suspicion. Gazzy was almost out the door when I noticed a cashier watching him and then pick up a phone, probably to call security.

"Oh great, my shoelace is untied," I shouted, then bent and pretended to fix it. That was our code for: WE'VE BEEN DISCOVERED RUN! GO! GO! GO! Gazzy quickly opened the door, followed by Iggy and Rose. Arya, Nudge, and Angel left a minute later, and Talon and I left as soon as I was done 'tying my shoelace.' We all sprinted as soon as we were out of the door, and were soon followed by four security guards.

"Bananas!" Arya yelled, which was code for: Split up, AKA make like a banana and split. We hurried off in different directions. I, being an idiot, got myself lost AND cornered in an alleyway. A large security guard blocked my only escape. I think that may be my personal best for stupidity.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you," I told him. _Or show you that I have wings_, I thought, which meant that I'd have to fight him.

"How about you make it easy on both of us and come with me, nice and easy." He seemed like a nice guy, which made me feel kinda bad about what I was about to do. I walked toward him slowly, hand up, no sudden movements, making him think that I was going to work with him. "That's it," he said with a smile. "See, it's so much easier if you cooperate." _Too bad I have absolutely no intention of cooperating._ As soon I was close enough, I roundhouse kicked him as hard as I could. My foot hit him in the middle of the chest, which knocked him back a few steps. I immediately followed up with a punch to the face, then again, and again, and again. He fell against the wall, hitting his head with a thunk, and then slumped onto the ground.

"Sorry about that. You may want to have you head checked out, you don't want to mess with a concussion." I warned him, but I wasn't sure if he heard me.

I exited the alleyway, and walked back the way I came, looking around for the rest of Team Tasty. I wandered for a good half an hour, checking behind trashcans, in alleys, even up trees, but I couldn't find anyone. I was just about to give up and head back to where Fang was waiting for us, when someone ran into me. I whipped around, ready to attack, but it was just Nudge and Iggy.

"We ditched the security guard that was chasing us," Iggy told me, "What about you?"

"He's out cold in some alley, now lets go find the others!" With two sets of eyes and Iggy's superior hearing, we were able to find Talon, who dove into a pizza shop, and Angel, who was perched in a tree. Talon had lost his security guard, but he thought that the guy went after Rose. We went in the direction that Talon thought Rose had went. We met up with Arya and Gazzy, who we also looking for Rose. Gazzy had miraculously held onto the pie, which was all in one piece and looked as delicious as ever.

"Thank god you're ok!" I exclaimed.

"Well, we weren't really in danger," Gazzy replied.

"Not you, the pie," I told him, and I took it from him. "Smells amazing." Talon rolled his eyes, and Arya smacked me on the arm, but I knew that they were just as relieved as I was.

We walked and searched for Rose for about an hour before we decided to to head back to Fang and the Flocks, since it was likely that she went back there as soon as she could. Halfway back I picked up Angel and carried her, cause the poor girl looked wiped out. By the time we reached our destination, she was asleep in my arms.

"Where have you been? We were so worried!" Tess exploded when we walked up to them. She and Fang were glaring at us like angry parents whose kids got back way after curfew.

"We had a little complication," I mumbled, handing Angel to Tess and pushing past them to hug Rose, who was thankfully there. "We've been looking for you for an hour! Pretty much everywhere, and you were here the whole time!"

"Well, not the whole time, I probably got here half an hour before you, but I was looking for you guys too!" She told me.

We all sat down and Team Tasty told the rest everything that happened, including our individual adventures. They listened attentively until we all finished.

"Well, it's getting kind of dark out, we should probably find somewhere to camp out," Fang suggested. He seemed better now, he was pretty worried about Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel.

"But first, pie!" Arya announced happily. We we all starving, especially because of all that running and hiding that we did. I did the honors, and cut the pie into twelve pieces, which made some people look at me curiously. "I think we all deserve some pie, but someone's going to have to share. I thought it may be a little hard to cut thirteen pieces," I explained.

"I'm really not hungry," Fang said. "Someone can have my piece." Hmm, maybe he was more worried (or angry) than he let on.

"You sure?" I asked, "It looks pretty delicious!" He just shook his head.

We all took a piece, most of them gobbled it down, but I ate it slowly, savoring it. It was every bit as good as I thought it would be. Once we had all eaten, except for Fang, we walked to the abandonded building that we had found earlier. It was perfect, it still had some furniture, and we found canned nuts and soup in one of the cabinets! After all the sleeping places were claimed, we settled down for bed.

Fang blocked me on my way to my sleeping bag on the floor and told me, "I hope your apple pie was freaking worth it."

I looked at him for a moment before replying. "It was."

**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry for the long break, I hope I made up for it with this chapter! Part of my reason for not writing is that my grandfather passed away last week and I was pretty busy, and I wasn't really in the mood to write after that. But, I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow, and I'm going to have tons of time, so I'll try to write a lot then! I hope all of you guys are doing well and don't hate me too much for not writing when I promised I would. Thank you for the reviews and favorites and follows, and please tell me your favorite knid of pie! I like apple, blueberry, rasberry, strawberry, need I continue?**

**Volare su**


End file.
